War Eternal
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about? Main pairing: [Gaara, Kagome H.] Side pairing: [Naruto U., Hinata H.]
1. Start It All Over Again

**Author's Note: So, I remember watching Naruto when I was like 7 but I ended up stopping. Well, I'm rewatching it and I came up with an idea (kinda) for a crossover. Of course, it will start with Naruto in season 1 and all. Also, I've been in a funk with writing My Attack On Titan + InuYasha crossover and my other stories. I do plan to update everything, it'll just take time guys. I tried writing chapter 2 of Malevolence but I ended up with maybe 300 something words and a major ass migraine so I stopped. Also in this fanfic, Kagome will be super duper powerful. I just love it when she's powerful for multiple reasons. Anyway, enough of my rambling.  
P.S. Oh, I also might do an + InuYasha crossover! If I do, I think I'll make the pairing Kagome and Inaho. Also, ****I plan to do another InuYasha + Naruto crossover. The pairing for that one will be: [Kakashi H., Kagome H.] (A/N: I just realized it's K.H. squared!)**

 **Edited 4/21/2016  
I would like to thank MiyakoDea for pointing out a mistake I made when writing this.**

 **Rating: M for Mature  
** **(Violence, bloodshed, and other fun disturbing things!)  
** **Genres: Adventure/Action, Romance  
** **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.] Other(s): [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Possible future pairings are undetermined other than the one listed above! However, there most definitely will be no Sakura and Naruto pairing *shivers at the disgusting thought*.**

 **Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: This shall only be stated once and in this chapter, kay? I do not, have not ever, and probably will never own either InuYasha or Naruto.**

 **Story Title: War Eternal  
** **Chapter Title: Start It All Over Again  
** **3rd Person Point Of View, Omniscient**

Kagome stands at her full height in her taijiya suit, the one Sango gifted her for her eighteenth birthday. Pausing in her movements, Kagome lifts two fingers to her face and murmurs softly as a faint blue glow envelopes her form. She smirks as she finishes her summoning and the portion of the Shikon No Tama in Naraku's chest cavity is replaced with a faux one. The real portion connects to the portion hanging off her necklace, becoming whole once more. Her narrowed sapphire eyes take in the battle before her. Her eyes lock onto InuYasha who is standing by Kikyo. _'I knew it, he and Kinky-hoe are sided with Naraku!'_ Kagome thinks as she notches an arrow and lets it fly, allowing it to hit the Tetsusaiga which forces it back into its rusty, dormant state. _'Phew, that was close. If I hadn't been watching, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un would have died. I guess Sesshomaru was right in telling me to always trust my instincts.'_

"What the fuck?!" InuYasha shrieks out, flinging the dormant Tetsusaiga around. "Work you fucking worthless piece of shit!" Kagome's eyes narrow before she lets two more arrows fly. Both strike its target, effectively stopping them. InuYasha is pinned to a tree the same way as when Kikyo pinned him to the Goshinboku with her dying breath while Kikyo's clay body shatters. The second her body shatters, countless glowing white orbs burst out and speed off in different directions. The portion of her soul Kikyo had, which was about three-fourths of it, enters her body as the Shikon begins to glow softly.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kagome hears whispered to her as her soul becomes whole once more. The Shikon No Tama begins pulsating over her heart as it becomes one with its protector again. Kagome smiles. _'I am glad I was able to free Kikyo of her suffering.'_ Her form shifts and changes. Her hair lengthens drastically, now reaching her knees. The top of her hair turns a deep, royal blue which shifts to a much darker, deeper blue-tinted black color in the middle, which then fades into a pure white color at the end. Her ears take on elfin points as her teeth lengthen minutely and sharpen. Her eyes become larger and more slanted while the pupils become reptilian slits. A fluffy tail emerges from her lower back and wraps around her shoulders. In the middle, the fur changes to blue-black scales and ends in a barbed tip. Her once blunt human nails become hard, black talons tipped in fiery orange-red. A circlet of white gold graces her head, giving her a regal look. Upon her forehead, the pure Shikon No Tama has mismatched wings coming from it with a glowing white gold halo above it. Her eyes are encased in something similar to the Egyptian Eye. The left wing is a phoenix wing which is outlined in gold feathers while the rest is white and the right wing is a leathery blue-black ryuu wing.

Kagome's cheekbones become more pronounced while her slightly gold tinted skin takes on an alabaster tone to it. Her bangs change so that they cover both of her eyebrows and are cut at an angle to partially obscure her right eye from view. Three blue stripes are on each cheekbone, mirroring each other. In her suprasternal* notch, a fiery phoenix in flight is there. Finally, spreading out from her form are white and black tenshi wings.

Kagome's clawed hands grip her recurve bow tightly. Her old longbow had broken long ago during the last time they fought Naraku. Her eyes widen as anguish fills her at the sight of her dead comrades. The only one left alive besides Naraku and her is Sesshomaru who is in his Inu form. Kagome sees the tears leaking from his eyes as he spews his acidic poison from his gaping maw, aiming for Naraku. Naraku smirks before surrounding himself in his miasma which repels Sesshomaru's poison.

' _What just happened?'_ Kagome shakes her head. _'No time for that now.'_ Stepping back, she notches her bow. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and focus her center, she proceeds to pour her powers into the arrow. Her eyes widen in shock as she releases the arrow. Enveloping the arrow's shaft is a white and black aura which seems to suck all light in.

Striking its intended target, Kagome's shock at the sight of her arrow is momentarily forgotten as she does a mental cheer. Naraku turns to her. "You miko bitch! I'll get you for this even if I have to be reincarnated a thousand times over!" He roars out before screaming one final time.

"Try me. I'll be ready when you do." Kagome whispers. Kagome turns to look at the mutilated forms of Koga, Koga's pack, Jaken, Sango, and Miroku with sadness filling her. She releases a wave of her healing reiki, healing A-Un whose form shakes with his labored breathing. She takes a step forward to help Sesshomaru when a pulse of energy stops her in her tracks. Kagome smiles sadly as she speaks softly, "So, I guess it's my time to go too, huh?" She feels the pulse once more before she fades from view in a flash of blinding white light. In her place, a single ethereal, white feather slowly drifts to the ground.

* * *

 **Elsewhere (Maybe Somewhere in Neverland)**

* * *

"Welcome my child Kagome. Open your eyes now little one." A deep, masculine voice lightly requests. Kagome blinks, her eyes adjusting rapidly. Her eyes widen at the sight before her. All her surroundings are is just an endless expanse of white nothingness.

"Um...excuse me, but am I in the jewel?" Kagome hesitantly asks, searching for the person who spoke before. A soft chuckle echos out.

"No, not quite my dear child. This is more like the place of limbo. But anyway, the yokai of the jewel and Midoriko are here as well." A sultry, slightly dark feminine voice responds. Kagome turns around and her jaw drops open at the sight before her. Standing before her are a man and a woman. The man has white wings spreading out from his back, much like her own. His eyes are a light blue while his hair is a white blonde. His height compliments the woman's, only be tall enough to comfortably rest his chin on her head. The woman standing next to the man is about 5'9 or 5'10. Her eyes a deep abyss of outer space blue which shine brightly as she smiles at Kagome. Half of her shiny onyx hair is done in an elegant bun with the rest cascading down her back in waves of black. The woman wears a red and black outfit similar to Sango and Kagome's taijiya outfits with added armor protecting her internal organs. A sword is strapped to her hip and a scythe attached to the armor on her back.

"May I be so bold as to ask who the two of you are?" Kagome asks, feeling wary in front of the two individuals. The woman smiles sadly while the man sighs softly.

"Abaddon, it's not like we can just expect her to know who we are. After all, the Higurashi family took her in when she was an infant to protect her." The man turns to look at Kagome all while holding the woman, Abaddon, to comfort her. "My name is Michael. I am an Archangel, apparently the strongest one. This woman by my side is my wife and the love of my life, Abaddon. She is the strongest demon in Hell, serving under my little brother, Lucifer or as most mortals know him, Satan." The man pauses, taking a deep breath. "We are your parents Kagome. We had to hide you in order to protect you considering that we originally were forbidden to see each other when God found out. However, God has recently begrudgingly allowed us to marry and mate to ensure peace between Heaven and Hell so that the balance is not lost."

"Y-you're my parents?" Kagome asks, slightly shocked. Kagome composes herself quickly before she smiles. "It does make sense I suppose. After all, I do have your eyes Mr. Michael and your hair Mrs. Abaddon."

"Please, if you are uncomfortable with calling us Mom/Mother/etc. and Father/Dad/etc. then please just call us by our names. You are taking this much better than I had expected you to; are you not shocked?"

"No, I'm not shocked. I'm more surprised than anything else Michael. I had a suspicion that I wasn't related to the Higurashi's and I finally asked Mama about it when I was 14, two years after I first fell into the well and a year ago. She admitted that she wasn't my biological mother and that I was adopted so to speak." Kagome replies softly.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's okay, I bare no hard feelings over it. Now, why are we really here besides a family reunion? No offense meant," Kagome says as she turns to Midoriko, Magatsuhi, and the other two yokai of the jewel. "And, I want an explanation of why I look the way I do now, please."

"Well, when your soul became complete again, the Shikon No Tama fully merged with you so you are now the Shikon No Tama. In doing so, your demonic and tenshi heritage was unleashed. The latent blood from Sesshomaru that was running through your veins was awakened, turning you into a Inu Yokai. Also, when the jewel merged with you, you gained not only Magatsuhi's abilities which turned you into a Ryuu Yokai but also Hiroyuki's abilities which turned you into a Fenikkusu* Yokai. I have no idea how you are not a hybrid, a mix of the five bloods coursing through you. Perhaps it is because you are the child of an angel and a demon, perhaps not. However, you did retain your miko abilities. However, I do know the reason for you gaining two of the yokai of the jewel's powers is because of balance." Midoriko answers.

"Your father and I will be training you so you can use your Tenshi and Akuma forms without fear of repercussions. You will need both were you will be going." Kagome nods.

"Kagome, our protector, I know you desire for your friends to get another chance at life. There is one opportunity. It is, however, unlikely that you will ever see them again if you take it."

"Let me guess, Midoriko. I have to go to whatever world you all are sending me off to?" At Midoriko's nod, Kagome smiles. "Then I have no problem with it. My only request is that you allow Shippo to accompany me. He views me as his mother and I fear what might happen if he loses another mother." Midoriko smiles.

"Relax young miko. We planned on having Shippo, Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoshi, and Byakuya accompanying you. You will need them, I'm afraid my dear."

"That's fine. I never really had a grudge against any of them. After all, they were all forced to do Naraku's biding. Besides, Byakuya was actually kind of funny." Kagome says softly as she giggles.

"I'm glad you have no problem with this arrangement. Anyway, it is time for you to get to training so you can control your new and unlocked powers. While training, you will learn many things as well as things you will need to know about the new world you will be going to. Oh," Midoriko adds as an afterthought. "I nearly forgot to tell you! All of you will be made younger so you will fit in and be able to learn and adapt better." Kagome sighs.

"And here I thought that it actually didn't sound too bad." Kagome mopes as she follows her parents so she can train for the future.

 **Author's Note: I decided to make this a little different than my other fanfics in regards to Kagome's heritage. Honestly, the idea just came to me, you know? Sorry for any verb tense errors. I apologize that's it's kind of weird and all but it gets better! Also, I know it's short but this is the first chapter and it's better than a measly 1,000 words or below like I do on some chapters so yeah.**

 **1*: In case you don't know, the suprasternal notch, also referred to as the jugular notch, is the hollow at the base of your neck/throat. You know, the area where it dips in in your collarbone. It's right above your sternum.  
2*: Fenikkusu means Phoenix.**

 **Word Count: 2,524**

 **~Bye for now my little viewers! Please read and review/follow/favorite if you enjoy this fanfic!**


	2. Teammates, the Good, the Bad, & the Ugly

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to write. I just ended up screwing up my hand Monday in PE and I couldn't close it and other things for a long time. Even now, it hurts to type but meh. I've been writing this on paper so I have been working on this but school has been keeping me busy so sorry.**

 **Rating: M for Mature  
** **(Violence, bloodshed, and other fun disturbing things!)  
** **Genres: Adventure/Action, Romance  
** **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.] Other(s): [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Possible future pairings are undetermined other than the one listed above! However, there most definitely will be no Sakura and Naruto pairing *shivers at the disgusting thought*.**

 **Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about?**

 **War Eternal  
Teammates, the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly  
3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

A young child of about four or five years old opens sapphire blue eyes. She sits up and looks around, immediately spotting five prone forms. The girl sighs before standing up and walking over to them. She nudges a small boy with black hair and elfin ears. "Byakuya, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Shippo wake up. This isn't the best time to be out cold. We don't know where we are."

"You're in a forest extremely close to Konohagakure." A slightly muffled masculine voice states. The girl shows no sign of hearing the answer as she walks over to a small child with auburn hair and elfin ears and picks him up. The boy blinks slowly.

"K...'kaa-chan, what happened?" The boy asks as he wakes up. The girl smiles down at the boy.

"I'm not sure, Shippo." The boy blinks in surprise but remains silent as he climbs onto the girl's left shoulder. Smiling softly, the girl turns and picks up a boy with lilac hair, easily hefting him over her shoulder. Turning, she kicks the boy she originally nudged hard enough for him to jerk awake.

"Ow, Kagome! What was that for?!" The boy cries loud enough to wake the remaining two.

"You were being lazy." She replies, deadpan. The boy pouts in response while the one of the other two snickers. Kagome turns to the one who spoke earlier. She smiles mentally at the sight of spiky silver hair, so familiar yet foreign. He wears a mask covering his face, the only part uncovered is his right eye. His headband covers his other eye. ' _Obviously, he's a shinobi_ ,' Kagome thinks. She smiles disarmingly at the boy. "Excuse me, but would you be so kind as to point out the direction Konohagakure is in?" The young shinobi blinks before pointing behind him.

"You're about half a day's walk from Konohagakure."

"Thank you," Kagome responds as she inclines her head slightly. Turning her head slightly, she murmurs, "Come on." Walking in the direction the shinobi pointed, she listens to the sounds of her companions following her.

"Wait, you're leaving?" The boy asks. Kagome ignores him. He sighs. "Look, kids your age shouldn't be out here walking all alone. I'll escort you there." Kagome's eyes narrow. ' _He should know not to judge things by their appearance. After all, ninjas are all about deception_.' However, she says nothing and allows him to catch up and lead her and her family to the village.

"You know, you're not much older than us." Kagome replies. _'Hell, we're all older than you boy_.' Kagome muses, looking at the boy. The boy snorts but continues on walking to the village.

* * *

Hiruzen blinks owlishly at the young children standing before him. Turning to the young shinobi who escorted them to him, he raises a questioning eyebrow. Understanding the silent question, the boy swiftly answers, "Lord Hokage, I found these children in the forest surrounding Konohagakure. I brought them here to ask what should be done with them." Hiruzen grunts, turning back to stare at the odd group. A young girl no more than five meets his gaze head on, studying him while maintaining eye contact. Hiruzen's lips twitch upwards in a smirk.

"I suppose it would be best if they were questioned," Hiruzen sighs. He turns back to the young shinobi. "Kakashi, thank you for escorting them here." The young girl quirks a brow.

"So, you intend to interrogate us, Lord Hokage? There's no need to. I'll tell you everything you want and **_need_ ** to know," Kagome replies, stressing the word need. "But only you. You have to be alone or I won't say anything. You can try torturing it out of me but that won't work." ' _Not after everything Naraku did to me... Who would have thought Naraku torturing me and more would have actually been helpful?_ ' Kagome blinks, shaking her mind from the memories. "It will be you alone or nothing at all." She reaffirms, her tone full of suspicion. Her eyes paired with her tone stuns the Hokage. _'Her eyes...and her tone..they speak of someone who went through hell and made it back alive.'_

"Now wait a minute you little brat! No such thing will happen. How do we know you won't just kill him the second you are alone?! You need to be punished for your insolence, you little ankle biting heathen!" A shinobi with slightly blue tinted white hair snarls out as he suddenly appears. He charges at Kagome, picking her up by her neck. Unfazed, Kagome merely stares back at him with a disinterested look in her eyes.

"Byakuya, Hakudoshi, **don't**." Kagome commands, eyes flashing as she lets the barest wisp of her demonic aura out in warning. The two boys flinch at the lashing.

"But Kagome, we're here to protect you! Don't—"

"Cease and desist. Now." She growls out, her voice taking on a creepy quality that makes her sound like five people are trying to talk at once as a sudden gust of wind whips her hair around. The two whimper and bow their heads in apology. The shinobi holding her growls, enraged, and tightens his grip around her throat. Hiruzen's eyes narrow and he sighs. Opening his mouth to speak, he's interrupted by a blur of movement that not even Kakashi with his Sharingan could see what happened. The next moment, the man is no where in sight, having been thrown out the window and knocked unconscious by the young child.

Instantly, all shinobi and kunoichi within the vicinity appear in the room, guards raised and kunai drawn. "Lord Hokage, what's going on?!" One of them asks. Feeling the tension as well as the fact that all the ninja in the room are about to attack her, Kagome snorts and quickly slices her palm using her nail. Almost immediately, blood gushes from the deep gash. Turning her palm to face the Hokage, her eyes harden.

"I swear upon this blood pouring forth from my palm that I bear no ill intent to you or your people. I vow that neither I nor any of my companions will harm anyone so long as we are not provoked." Kagome speaks as her blood wraps around her her injured hand, swirling and combining with a crimson energy before tightening around her outstretched limb and sinking into her skin. "This blood oath will protect you all and should ease any worries any of you have," Kagome intones as her skin glows, letting off stem and burning. The burning subsides, leaving behind a mark that resembles chains made of blood. "This mark will remain until the goal I had in mind when performing this is achieved; as long as this mark remains, none of my people will attack."

"'Kaa-san..." The small redhead on her shoulder whispers.

"But—"

"Kagura, no. If it comes to blows, the only thing any of you will do is defend. Am I understood?"

"Yes Kagome." Kagura sighs.

"Kagome, why did you do a blood oath?! Don't you know how dangerous those things are?!" Hakudoshi cries out, worry for his sister figure evident.

"Of course I do Haku-ototo. You do know who taught me this. You honestly think that he wouldn't tell me everything about such an oath, including the risk to one's life?" Kagome asks, turning to look into Hakudoshi's eyes. "Besides, I have no intention of going back on my word, I'm not that kind of person. This oath is the proof of how far I am willing to go to ensure that everyone knows none of us pose a threat."

"Yeah, because we all know how you get when angry Ane-chan." Byakuya replies. Kagome blushes and smiles sheepishly.

"Byakuya, show them I have no weapons on my person. After that, bind my hands behind my back." Kagome coaxes. The onyx haired boy looks at her hesitantly. She sighs. "It's okay Byakuya."

"Okay, since you're so certain that everything will be okay," Byakuya concedes. Kagome smiles and nods to him.

"Of course I'm certain. Why else would I say it? For the hell of it? It's the only way to prove to them." He sighs but proceeds to do as she requested. Understanding dawns in the Hokage's eyes before he tips his head down.

"I see. Everyone, leave. Do not protest." He demands as he looks at the shinobi and kunoichi. "Have faith in me. Besides, it is the only way we will learn the truth." Kakashi sighs before leading the shinobi and kunoichi out of the Hokage's office. Pausing by the door, he lets the others pass him by before turning back to the Hokage.

"Just be safe Lord Hokage," He says, his eyes lingering on the small child before leaving.

"I will Kakashi." Hiruzen turns to Kagome. "Explain."

* * *

Hiruzen stares at the group before him, disbelief filling him. "That's extremely hard to believe, young one."

"Well you better believe it, Hiruzen Sarutobi." A feminine voice says. Hiruzen whips around, gasping at the sight of the woman who smiles at his stunned form.

"M-Midoriko?!" Hiruzen gasps out. Kagome quirks a brow at the sudden revelation. ' _So, they know each other. That's interesting to say the least._ ' Kagome muses as she watches. Midoriko, sensing Kagome's interest, turns to look at her.

"What? You're not the only one who has traveled through time or dimensions, in your case, both." Midoriko vaguely hints as she turns back to Hiruzen. Chuckling, she quips, "If I remember correctly, you also looked like a fish the last time I appeared before you." Her chuckles turns into a full blown laugh as Hiruzen sputters. Sobering quickly, she looks him in the eye. "Hiruzen, it is time. She is the one, the Third Child foretold by the Sage of Six Paths."

"I see. So, it must have already been set in motion. This is most troubling indeed," Hiruzen solemnly states. Sighing, he lifts his head to look into Midoriko's eyes. "I understand. I'll do my best to prepare her for her destiny."

"Good. She has already trained with me, Magatsuhi, and five others. Midoriko informs Hiruzen who nods in response.

"I''l do my utmost to teach her and help her refine her abilities."

"You will need to help train her five companions as well."

"Alright Midoriko. We should be able to start tomorrow. I'll reserve one of the fields for tomorrow morning so be here by eight. I'll make sure the training is kept completely secret."

"There's no need for a training field. We will use the Shikon No Tama's inner world." Kagome interjects. Byakuya raises a brow.

"But Kagome, I could always cast an illusion around the field or we could even use one of our inner worlds. Hell, you could even use the paces your parents take you to train."

"Absolutely not. One's inner world is extremely personal. We will use the Shikon. End of discussion." Kagome counters, wanting to be safe.

"Fine."

"After all, Midoriko should be able to sense why I'm doing this." Midoriko's brow furrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Kagome sighs.

"Nevermind. If you can't sense it, forget about it." Kagome says as she turns to look back at Hiruzen.

"Well, now that that has been settled, we have to deal with the matter of where you six will be staying." Hiruzen announces. "There are a few deserted homes on the outskirts of town. No one lives too close to any of them since most people in Konohagakure live closer to the main part of town. Therefore, you should have more than enough privacy from the other villagers."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Kagome murmurs as she bows to him. Hiruzen smiles. Lifting her head up and looking into his eyes with a grave expression, Kagome speaks, "Lord Hokage, I have a favor that I must ask of you. Please, no matter what happens, tell no one of what occurred here. Not even any future Hokage. Please, don't even write this down. I fear the wrong people will get their hands on this information. If I deem them reliable enough, I'll tell them myself Lord Hokage." Hiruzen looks at her.

"No problem. You sure are a cautious one aren't you?"

"Kagome is impeccable at sensing danger among other things. I suppose you'll find out everything tomorrow when you begin their training." Midoriko says.

"Okay, now I'll have someone fetch Kakashi. Kakashi is the one who escorted you all here. He's our youngest Jonin at eleven years old. He's a child prodigy and is very reliable despite his young age."

"Don't worry about it sir. He's not far from your office as a matter of fact. Would you mind writing a note asking him to come here?" Hiruzen blinks.

"Um, sure." He quickly writes the note and hands it to Kagome who calls forth a bow and arrow out of pure reiki. Tying it to the shaft of the arrow, she notches her bow. Using her yokai eyes to see Kakashi, she aims for a spot about half a foot away from him and releases the arrow.

"Okay, he should get the message anytime now." Kagome says as she turns to Hiruzen and lets her bow dissipate. Feeling her arrow dissipate, she smiles. "Okay, he has the note now."

"Lord Hokage, you asked for me?" Hiruzen nods. "I see, so have you decided.

"Yes I have. I would like to ask of you to escort these children to the deserted houses on the outskirts of town so they can choose their home." Kakashi quirks a brow but nods his head.

"Come on. I'll show you the way." Kakashi says. Kagome turns and bows to Hiruzen one more time.

"Again, thank you for your hospitality and being kind enough to hear me out. Good day Lord Hokage."

"Good day, young Kagome."

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

"Sarutobi sensei, you cannot tell anyone of either of my Kekkei Genkai. Especially the visual one. People would hunt me down and try to breed me to get their hands on it because of what it can do. I can always pass off my other one as a special jutsu I came up with. But please, keep this between us. Not even any Hokage after you can know unless I deem them trustworthy. Of all of my abilities, those two pose the most danger in others' hands." Kagome tells Hiruzen who lays panting in the children's backyard. The six had decided on taking one of the medium sized houses. Their house had three bathrooms, eight modest sized bedrooms, a decent size living room, and a large kitchen. It was't a mansion but it definitely wasn't a shack either. Hiruzen looks up at Kagome and watches as she stops glowing.

"First, didn't I tell you to call me Hiruzen? If Midoriko believes in you and trusts you then it is only right for you to call me by my first name seeing as she taught me many things. Second, but what about your control over all elements? Wouldn't that be extremely dangerous in someone else's hands?" Kagome smiles.

"Saru—er, Hiruzen sensei," Kagome nervously corrects herself at Hiruzen's sharp glare. "The only way they would ever be able to use that power is if they gained control over me. I would die before I let that happen." Hiruzen's eyes widen, awe filling him at the young girl's strength of character. A while passes before the silence is broken.

"Kagome, with your power, despite being four years old, you easily surpass me, the current Hokage and even the Fourth Hokage." Hiruzen hesitantly informs the girl.

"Hiruzen, I don't desire such a position. However, if there is no other person able to take such a position, I would take it temporarily until such a suitable person was found." Kagome turns to him. "Now, why are we talking as if you're dying? You're not so how about we drop this?" Hiruzen sighs but nods in agreement.

"You really are something Kagome. I can tell you will reach great heights. However, I believe that we should wait before enrolling you in the Academy. Knowing you, you'll breeze through the ranks and achieve Jonin in probably three years or less." Kagome blushes and shakes her head. "I feel it would be best for you to learn to control your two Kekkei Genkai and elemental powers completely before you enter the Academy. After all, you are a little bit of a hot head at times." Kagome blushes brighter.

"That's only when people I care about get picked on!"

"Still Gome," Hiruzen says. Kagome sighs but concedes.

"Fine, I'll work with Midoriko and my parents." Hiruzen nods.

* * *

 *****Six Years Later*****

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hinato, and Sasuke Uchiha, you three are squad 7! Kagome, Byakuya, and Kagura, you three are Squad 8!" Iruka Sensei calls out. Kagome and her two siblings smile before tuning out the rest of what Iruka sensei calls out.

 **'Too bad we're on different teams Gome.'**

 **'Yeah, too bad Naruto. Especially since you have the fan girl Sakura and the stuck up prick Sasuke.'** Kagome smirks when she hears Naruto mentally groan.

 **'Kaa-san, don't remind me!'** Naruto whines out through their mental connection. Kagome chuckles lowly.

 **'Sorry Naruto. Anyway, how about we plan the next prank on someone?'** Kagome sees a maniacal grin spread across his face. He nods. Kagome starts to smirk. The duo spend the next forty minutes planning out a detailed prank for Guy sensei. Once they finish, Kagome looks up.

 **'I guess Kakashi sensei is still visiting the memorial stone,'** Kagome tells Byakuya, Kagura, and Naruto.

 **'I guess so. I think we should include him in our prank on Guy Sensei. Any prank on Guy seems to cheer him up,'** Naruto suggests. Kagome smiles.

 **'Good idea Naruto. Okay, let's go look for him and tell him the good news!** ' Kagome exclaims. The others nod and they run out the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sasuke watches them with narrowed eyes, glaring into Naruto's back. _'Why do I feel jealous of Naruto right now? Is it because he's leaving with Kagome while I'm stuck with Sakura?'_ Sasuke muses.

* * *

 **With Kagome and the others**

* * *

Kagome lifts her head up, scenting the air. She smiles when she smells Kakashi close by. About a block or two from the Academy. "I found him guys, c'mon let's go get him." They sneak towards him, jumping on the roofs of houses and stores. Holding up her hand, she motions for everybody to stop. Crouching down, she watches as Kakashi walks passed their spot. Waiting a few seconds longer, she silently pounces. Landing on his back, she quickly wraps her arms around him. "Kakashi!" She cries as the others tackle the rest of him. Smiling as she looks up at him, she softly murmurs, "It's okay to be sad Kashi. Everyone gets sad sometimes. But, guess what!"

"What Gome-chan?" Kakashi asks as he sits up and pulls the ten year old into his lap. She laughs and throws her arms around his neck.

"To celebrating you coming back from your mission, we've decided to let you in on a prank we're planning for Guy!" Kagome whispers in his ear. Instantly, he gets a gleam in his eyes as he smiles.

"Oh yeah?" She nods.

"Yeah but first we have to go back to the Academy since Sakura and Sasuke are waiting for you, sensei!" Kagome says. Kakashi sweatdrops.

"How do you know I'm your sensei?" Kagome smirks and winks at him.

"I have my ways Kashi. Now come one!" She softly grunts as she grabs his arm and drags him back to the Academy with the rest in tow.

* * *

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

* * *

"I'm glad that annoying Naruto and irritating Kagome finally left! Now it's just the two of us Sasuke!" Sakura coos as she tries to snuggle up to him. He sneers and pushes her away from him before he moves to a different seat on the opposite side of the classroom. Sakura deflates before looking at him sadly. "Well, since I'm not going to be talking to Sasuke, then I might as well have some fun." She mumbles to herself before grabbing an eraser and a chair. She opens the door wide enough for the eraser to fit and stay. She then jumps down and moves the chair back to where it was before.

"Our sensei is a Jonin and I highly doubt any Jonin would fall for that." Hearing footsteps Sakura rushes over to sit by Sasuke as she shushes him.

"Quiet, someone's coming!" She whispers. A man with silver hair opens the door more and sticks his head in. The eraser falls on his head, turning his hair a a dusty grey. He narrows his eyes as he opens the door all the way.

"My first impression of you two is that I hate you and you are a bunch of idiots." Kakashi says as the others behind him gulp.

"Who knew he was so quick tempered?" Kagome whispers as the other three nod.

"Anyway, follow me. We're going somewhere." Kakashi says as he leads the two teams to roof. "Okay introduce yourselves."

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asks. Kakashi sighs.

"You know, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, hopes and dreams, and the like." Sakura blinks.

"Would you please demonstrate for us sensei?" Sakura asks. Kakashi sighs again.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. You two groups are my students. Things I like and things I hate...well, I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Okay, your turn now. You first Naruto."

"Well, I like ramen and Gome-chan; I hate assholes like Sasuke and fan girls like Sakura. Fan girls have no individuality what so ever. My dream is to gain everybody's respect and become Hokage so everyone will finally recognize me and treat me better. My hobbies include pranking others, playing with Kagome, and hanging out with Kagome and her family."

"Okay, you next Kagome." Kagome smirks.

"Well, everybody here that matters knows those things about me so that's that." Kagome shrugs. Sauske's eyes narrow as he feels indignant while Sakura jumps up.

"What was that bitch?! Are you saying neither Sasuke nor I matter to you?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You, Sakura, are too blinded by infatuation and little mister all that over there is too blinded by revenge and hatred for me to waste my time going down the same path that left me mentally, physically, and verbally fucked over the last time so no thanks." Kagome replies dully.

"Anyway, my name's Byakuya and that's all you really need to know other than the fact that if you hurt Kagome, you won't have to worry about just me, but Hakudoshi as well. You know, the one everyone calls Evil Incarnate and says he would be a great master of torture, both physical and psychological? Yeah him." Byakuya says in a bored tone as he inspects one of his kunai. Kagura snickers before taking her turn.

"I guess it's my turn now. Well, the name's Kagura. While my sister here has control over all the elements, I merely have control over the wind. And let me tell you, if you piss me off, I send you flying so far you won't know where the hell you are. Well, that is if you survive the blow of course." Kagura giggles, her red eyes boring into Sakura. "I don't give a shit if the my siblings and myself are prodigies, and younger than the three of you by two years. Don't expect it to be an easy fight if you provoke any of us, especially Kagome over there." Kagome perks up. "What is it Gome?"

"Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Kanna are heading this way. Oh god, I bet Haku tried cooking again! The last time he did that, our house almost burned down and the entire place smelled like burnt hair for months!" Kagome complains as she peers over the side of the roof.

"For your information, no, I did not. I learned from last time. We were just on our wake to get some ramen and was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Hakudoshi says as he and the other two jump to the top of the building. Kagome and Naruto turn puppy dog eyes on Kakashi.

"Please Kakashi, can we go?" He sighs. He always was a sucker for the puppy dog face, especially when it came from Kagome.

"Damn, I'm whipped but yeah. Just as soon as—" Kagome and Naruto interrupt Kakashi by jumping on top of him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" They cry out together.

"Look, I'll treat everybody to some ramen or whatever they want from Ichiraku Ramen." Kagome says as she gets up.

"No problem. So let's go."

"Naruto, I'll only pay for four bowls at most for you. And only two bowls for the rest of you guys since I highly doubt any of you eat as much as Naruto can. I'm not a charity here, I do need money for groceries after all." Kagome huffs out at Naruto's stricken expression. Kakashi blinks at the offer.

"B-but Kagome!"

"Okay, would you rather go without the lunches I make for you?" Naruto's eyes instantly get wide as he pales at the thought.

"N-never Kagome! Forget I said anything!" He pleas. Kagome smirks.

"That's what I thought. Now, come on if you want some," She says as she prepares to leap off the roof.

"Wait! Sasuke and I haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Sakura argues. Sighing, Kagome turns around and rolls her eyes.

"Look, we already know that anything you say will somehow involve Sasuke. Well, that is if you actually manage to say it. As for Sasuke, one, I doubt he even wants to be here. I'm pretty sure you already know he thinks we're all annoying and that we're just going to drag him down. Two, everybody here knows that he's going to talk about his thirst for revenge and how he plans to restore his clan. It's common knowledge from the way he acts. I, for one, don't feel like hearing you two prattle on about any of that. Also, I'm trying to be nice here but you're making it pretty damn hard when all you ever do is act as if I'm your rival for Sasuke's affections. Newsflash, I'm not Ino and I don't like Sasuke. I truly do pity you and any other girl who is infatuated with him because it's just a heartbreak waiting to happen." Kagome pauses, bending her head down so her eyes are obscured by her hair so no one can see the pain in her eyes. "Trust me when I say this, getting your heart broken by someone is hell on earth. You're never truly the same afterwards." She looks up with a smile, masking the tears.

"Kagome," Byakuya murmurs, reaching out for her. He pulls her into a hug. She lets him, taking comfort in the small gesture as well as taking the time to compose herself. Pulling away from him, Kagome nods.

"Thanks Byakuya," She whispers. He nods in return. She turns to the rest of the group. "Anyway, if you want something from Ichiraku Ramen, then by all means follow me. Okay?" She says before she back flips off the roof with Naruto and her two siblings following her. Kakashi narrows his eyes. ' _Just what have you been through, Kagome?_ ' He wonders before turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, Kagome does have a point," Kakashi says with a shrug before jumping down as well. Truth be told, he really does enjoy Teuchi's ramen. A few moments later, Sasuke follows with Sakura calling after him.

* * *

"Okay, tomorrow you guys had better skip breakfast. Otherwise, you will puke," Kakashi warns. He leaves them to their thoughts, letting them digest everything he had told them.

"Okay Naruto, you remember how you've been bugging me to let you sleep over for a while now?" Kagome asks. Naruto nods. "Well, you're sleeping over tonight so come on. Bye Sakura, Sasuke. Good luck tomorrow." Kagome politely says as she, her two siblings, and Naruto head to her house. "Just don't piss Hakudoshi off again. I don't feel like cleaning your blood off the walls and everything." Naruto gulps.

"It was one time! And on accident! The prank wasn't even for him! It was for Guy and he ended up messing it up!" Naruto defends. ' _Sheesh, one time and now they think I'll do it every time I come over. Lord, I definitely don't want to piss him off again though. He tried killing me last time. It wasn't my intention to turn him into a rainbow._ ' Naruto shudders.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Um...well I was wondering if we could have the sleepover in the living room? Maybe build a pillow fort and sleep in there?" Naruto shyly asks, blushing lightly. Truth be told, he actually found comfort in sleeping in the presence of others. Especially when it was Kagome. She was the first one to accept him and all. Kagome smiles.

"Sure Naruto."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, wake up." Kagome says s she nudges him. He groans and sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Whaa...what...time is it?" He asks through a yawn. Stopping suddenly as he lifts his nose into the air, he inhales deeply. "Why didn't you say you made breakfast Kagome?!" He asks as he bolts over to the table.

"I tried," She replies, amusement coloring her tone. She serves everybody before helping herself to some eggs, bacon, and waffles. Everyone eats their fill before getting dressed.

"Hey Kagome, do you really think Kakashi told us not to eat breakfast just to make us weaker?" Naruto asks as they set out. She nods.

"Of course. After all, it is a test to see if we're worthy of being Genin." Kagome replies.

"Are we going to find Kakashi and drag him to the meeting place?"

"Of course, he's probably been by the memorial for hours now," She replies as the sun begins to peak over the horizon, painting the sky a myriad of colors. The rest of the trip takes about thirty minutes, all of which was in comfortable silence.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Did you forget you're supposed to meet us?" Kagome calls out as she get sclose enough for him to hear. He jumps in surprise before turning around and smiling sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," He replies, embarrassed.

"It's understandable. Now, come on! Let's go. I'm pretty sure Sakura's madder than a hornet right now so we might want to hurry!" Kagome says as she grabs her sensei's wrist and drags him behind her.

* * *

"Where were you all?!" Sakura rages as she catches sight of them. "You we—"

"Look, we're here now. That's all that matters. Just be happy that we went and got Kakashi sensei or we'd have had to wait a lot longer." Kagome coolly interjects. Kakashi clears his throat.

"Okay, let's start. This clock is set for noon." He says as he holds up four bells in two pairs of two, jingling them. "Your assignment is very simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me by noon." He jingles them again. "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch." Naruto gasps. "You'll be tied to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growl.

"So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast," Sasuke murmurs.

"Wait, there's six of us. How come there's only four bells?" Sakura asks.

"It's simple really. It's obvious that two of us are meant to not get a bell and therefore be fail this test, right Kakashi?" Kagome says.

"I forgot how perceptive you are Kagome," Kakashi replies. She smiles. "Now, those that fail will be sent back to the Academy. You can use any weapons, including Shruiken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." He says as he throws them and catches them.

"But those weapons are too dangerous Sensei!" Sakura argues. Kagome snorts.

"Please, as if a single mere Genin could injure a Jonin. That's extremely improbable," Kagome comments in a bored tone.

"You know, class clowns are always the weakest link," Kakashi comments offhandedly. Naruto's eyes glint in anger. He attempts to charge at Kakashi but is stopped by Kagome grabbing his shirt.

"Don't. You'll only regret it. He's trying to provoke you Naru." Naruto huffs but stops.

"Now, come at me!" Kakashi says.

"With pleasure!" Naruto replies as he grabs a kunai and charges at Kakashi. Rolling her eyes, Kagome grabs Naruto by the collar, effectively stopping him.

"Please, you'll only get hurt if you do charge in without thinking!" Kagome scolds him. Naruto huffs. He uses Shadow Clone and tries to attack him. Kakashi easily dodges and knocks the real Naruto backwards. Forming a hand sign, he walks over to Naruto.

'That hand sign...! If Naruto's hit with that attack, he'll die!' Sasuke thinks.

"Leaf Village Secret Jutsu!" Kakashi cries as he rams his fingers into Naruto's backside. Naruto's expression instantly changes. Kakashi shoves his hands upwards, sending Naruto flying. "A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto lands in the water. Kagome sighs and wraps a tentacle of water around his waist and hauls him out of the water.

"I told you so, didn't I?" She says as she throws him over her shoulder. "See ya soon Kashi," She waves before disappearing suddenly along with her siblings.

"Wow, she's fast," Sakura whispers.

Kagome, Byakuya, and Kagura land in a tree a good distance away. Kagome sets Naruto down and motions for him to keep quiet. "We're going to come up with a plan. Of course, we'll only try it once Sakura and Sasuke have tried getting the bells." Kagome says. "That way, we can spot weaknesses and adjust out strategy accordingly." Kagome informs the group. They all nod.

"Yeah, it's better than what I did." Naruto comments hotly as he rubs his backside.

* * *

The four jump out of their hiding place, surrounding Kakashi. Naruto stands directly in front of Kakashi while Byakuya stands off to the side of him. Kagura is perched high up in a tree with her fan drawn. Glancing around, Kakashi doesn't find Kagome. He shrugs it off. Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to make twenty Shadow Clones. They divide up into three groups. One group throws kunai knives and shruiken at him, one charges and tries to attack him, while the last one combine what the other two groups do. In the midst of the confusion, Byakuya hurls a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around it at Kakashi. Kagura uses her fan to change the trajectory of the kunai with the wind. Sensing it almost too late, Kakashi barely manages to dodge by jumping forward. With his back pressed against a tree, he turns so that all three will be in his line of sight.

Suddenly, vines and the lowest branches of the tree wrap around him, caging him to the tree. "What the?" Kakashi wonders aloud. Kagome appears in front of him, smiling. "You fell for it. Of course, there was no way to tell exactly where you where going to land without more precautions but that would have taken more time. And time, I'm afraid, is something we don't have much of," Kagome says as she walks towards him. Tensing, Kakashi smirks under the mask.

"Nice try, but it's not good enough!" He gloats as he tries to use a Jutsu to break free. "What? Why can't I move my arms and legs?"

"Simple. Because not only did I use plants to capture you but I also formed chains of ice around your ankles and buried your feet in the earth, hardening it. I also froze your arms to the tree and had more vines wrap around your hands and arms to ensure that you wouldn't be able to move them. Now, I'll be taking these," Kagome says as she plucks the bells from his waist. She tosses a bell to Naruto, Byakuya, and Kagura each. A split second later, the alarm goes off.

"So, you figured it out huh? When?" Kakashi asks. Kagome smiles.

"Right from the start. Why else did I say 'a single mere Genin'? It was a hint that I thought the other two were smart enough to understand. I guess I underestimated Sakura's disliking of anyone associated with Naruto and me as well as Sasuke's belief that everyone will only drag him down." Kagome replies, frowning. Sakura and Sasuke burst out of the surrounding foliage, gaping at Kakashi trapped against a tree.

"I understand. So, I guess Sakura and Sasuke get tied to the posts instead."

"It appears so," Kagome says as she releases Kakashi from the tree.

"How? How did a weakling like Naruto get a bell?!" Sakura and Sasuke cry in unison. Kagome sneers and turns to them.

"You should know this. Naruto received a higher score than you Sakura which makes you the bottom. I suggest you work on your stamina and ninjutsu. Sasuke, I scored higher than you, therefore I'm at the top of the class. So don't underestimate us," She snarls dangerously. Taking the rope Kakashi handed her with a feral grin, Kagome roughly drags the two to the posts by their ears. She quickly ties them to the posts as tightly as she could without making them suffocate.

"It's true you two," Kakashi says as he sees the disbelief on the two's faces. "Alright, time for lunch." Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, and Naruto sit down and take their lunches out of their packs. "Oh, and if any of you feed either one of them, you will be disqualified." Kakashi adds in before he disappears. The four start eating their lunches. Kagome eyes the two before sighing and getting up.

"Here," She says as she holds a rice ball with her chopsticks before Sakura who turns her head.

"I'm not hungry," She denies. Kagome rolls her eyes when Sakura's stomach proves otherwise by growling. Kagome shoves the food into Sakura's mouth before turning to Sasuke. She holds out another rice ball with her chopsticks. He eyes it and her for a few moments before opening his mouth and allowing her to feed it to him.

"Why are you giving them food after they were such assholes?" Byakuya asks.

"Why are you giving us food? I don't want your charity!" Sakura complains.

"You idiots. Give them some of your food."

"But why?"

"Just do it. As for you, don't mistake this as charity. I'm only doing this because you're my comrade and I never abandon a comrade no matter what. What kind of person would I be if I did?"

"Kagome, you never abandon anyone. You even helped your enemies. After all, you helped us," Byakuya comments.

"I saw you for who you were, not for what **he** made you do." Kagome replies.

"Okay Kagome," Kagura says as she and the others start feeding Sakura and Sasuke.

"What do you think you all are doing?" Kakashi asks.

"What does it look like Sensei? We're feeding them. Simple as that." Kagome replies, looking him in the eye. Kakashi's eyes narrow.

"YOU ALL...PASS!" Kakashi exclaims.

"What?" Everyone except for Kagome asks in shock.

"We passed because we helped out our comrades, our friends. Yes, those who disobey orders are scum but those who abandon their friends and comrades are much much worse than scum." Kagome replies. "After all, then you're just treating them like disposable tools to be cast aside when they are no longer of any use." Kagome says, her words dredging up memories of the past in her and her siblings.

"Correct. As of now, you all are officially Genin!" Kakashi says.

"Alright! When do we start our missions?!" Naruto asks, all fired up.

"Tomorrow Naruto. You all did good today so you should rest." Kakashi replies.

 **Author's Note: Yes I did tinker a little bit with Kakashi's age and when he became a Jonin but eh. It fits better this way. The next chapter will be the mission in the Lands of Waves. Also, excuse any spelling, punctuation, grammatical, etc errors please!**  
 **Also, here's a heads up. I've been contemplating writing another Naruto + InuYasha crossover and the pairing would be [Minato N., Kagome H.]. If I do decide to write it, it will be a while before I post it and everything. I want to finish these first but yeah. Again, I'm sorry this took me so long to write.**  
 **Word Count: 7,227**  
 **~Bye guys! Review/follow/favorite/etc.!**


	3. Demon Inside

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I'm starting this early because I wasn't able to go to school today. Which I do feel sort of bad about since I already missed Monday of this week but I don't have to take the test I was having panic attacks about since I found out about it, I think Wednesday. So went wrong in every possible way. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews guys! They made me smile.  
Oh, by the way guys, I plan on writing most, if not all, related episodes in one chapter. Of course, if it gets too long, I'll divide it up. Here is the chapter I promised.  
Start Date: 4/15/2016  
Date Completed: 4/17/2016 (I was supposed to finish this yesterday but I got sidetracked, sorry)**

 **Rating: M for Mature  
** **(Violence, bloodshed, and other fun disturbing things!)  
** **Genres: Adventure/Action, Romance, Suspense (maybe a little mystery)**

 **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.] Other(s): [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Possible future pairings are undetermined other than the ones listed above! However, there most definitely will be no Sakura and Naruto pairing *shivers at the disgusting thought*.  
New couple: [Shikamaru N., Temari]**

 **Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about?**

 **Edited: 8/04/17 ~I started school today. Luckily it's my senior year but people are really fucking aggravating. Anyway, I have 4 Dual Credit classes so no promises on when I'll be able to update any of my stories. I apologize. I added some stuff and changed a scene so you should reread this chapter.**

 **War Eternal  
** **Demon Inside  
** **3rd Person Point Of View, Omniscient**

Kakashi and his two Genin squads stand before the Hokage. The Hokage holds a piece of paper as he smokes. "Now, we have seven available jobs for you. Among them is babysitting the Chief Councilor's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging for potatoes—"

"Nooooo!" Naruto interjects. He forms an X with his arms as he complains, "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

"Naruto, you should be careful what you wish for," Kagome says lightly. Sasuke looks at Naruto thinking, ' _He's got a point.'_

' _God, he's such a pain,'_ Sakura's face contorts as she thinks. Kakashi mentally sighs as he sweatdrops.

' _I knew this was coming.'_ Kakashi thinks.

"How dare you!" Iruka exclaims as he stands up in outrage. "You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!"

"Are you serious?!" Naruto screams as he leans forward, irate. "Babysitting is not a mission; it's just a stupid—Ahh!" Naruto cries out as Kagome hits him on the top of his head with her elbow.

"Naruto, shut up."

"But Kagome—"

"No buts mister. Just be happy that I hit you when I did because Kakashi was coming over to do it himself. Hell, Sakura was probably about ready to hit you too." Kagome replies. Naruto pales and looks up at Kagome with adoration in his eyes.

"Kagome, you're my savior! You didn't let that crazy bitch get to me! I love you!" He cries out as tears stream down his face while he hugs her tightly.

"Maybe I didn't then but I'm about to hit you myself. We both know I hit much, much, **much** harder than Sakura could ever hope to," Kagome growls out in warning. Naruto turns gray as he slinks away from her.

"I'm sorry Kagome," He says in a whisper as he balks. Kagome sighs.

"Forgive me Saru—" Hiruzen grunts, eyeing her. She smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. Hiruzen-san. I forgot. Anyway, I'm sorry about Naruto, he's just a little passionate about this. But truth be told, I can tell that his squad and even my squad does agree with him."

"I know Kagome child. How about this? I'll give your squads a C ranked mission. After all, I won't ever separate you from Naruto," Hiruzen murmurs low so that only Kagome and her siblings can hear as he looks into Kagome's eyes.

"I know, but it's more like you can't. But thank you Hiru-chan!" She cries out as she catapults over the table and grips him in a fierce hug. "Did I ever tell you that you remind me of my grandfather, just in a less crazy and slightly more wise and calm package?" Hiruzen chuckles and hugs her back.

"Yes, I do believe you did little one." Kagome beams at him before releasing him. She blushes, remembering that they're not alone..

"Sorry Lord Hokage, forgive my transgressions," Kagome apologizes as she bows. Hiruzen sighs.

"Kagome, we have been over this countless times. I think of you as my own daughter or granddaughter. I've told you to call me Hiruzen or jii-chan, haven't I?" Hiruzen scolds her lightly. Kagome blushes brighter. She shuffles her feet.

"Yes jii-chan. I'm sorry." Hiruzen smiles.

"It's okay. Now, let me explain. Naruto, it seems you don't understand. You see, many different kinds of requests pour into our village each day. They range from babysitting to assassinations," Hiruzen says as he sets his pipe down. He gestures to the papers before him, "These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D in order of difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, Jonin second, Chunin third, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select ninja who have appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work." During his little speech, Hiruzen had placed the pipe back into his mouth. Breathing in, he slowly exhales a cloud of smoke before taking the pipe out of his mouth. Kagome elbows Naruto to make sure he's paying attention. "Since you are untried Genin just starting out the Shinobi path, you are given D level assignments of course."

"But why?" Naruto asks.

"Because Naruto, it is for our safety as well as to preserve the reputation of the Hidden Leaf Village. Imagine what would happen if you were given a mission that you're unable to complete because you don't have the experience. You could end up dead and the reputation of the village might be tarnished. If that happens, not only is a valuable ninja lost but the village might even lose requests." Kagome explains carefully to him. Naruto blushes.

"Oh," Naruto murmurs, looking quite down. He perks up. "But I'm sure we can complete a higher ranked mission!" Hiruzen eyes Kagome's squad and Naruto before nodding to himself.

"I too believe you can. Especially if you have Kagome and her squad with you," Hiruzen replies. Silently adding, ' _You as well seeing as how you have such a large amount of your own chakra as well as the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra.'_

"Really old man?" Naruto asks, excited.

"Of course. I know how stubborn and bullheaded you are so I will give you a C ranked mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asks, excited as he leans forward. "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big councilor?"

"Naruto, don't be silly. That would probably be ranked a level B or higher. After all, those tend to carry greater risks than a C level mission." Kagome informs him.

"Kagome's right Naruto. So don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now!" Hiruzen says. Raising his voice, he orders, "Send in our visitor!" Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turn their heads, wanting to see who it is. Kagome discreetly sniffs, quirking a brow at Hiruzen. ' _So, our client is male, mostly likely around his fifties, at least definitely older than Kakashi and my real age put together, intoxicated, smells slightly of sea salt, and is carrying a bottle of..saki?_ ' Kagome muses, her eyes narrowed. She turns to look at her siblings who nod their agreement to her assessment. Kagome hears the door begin to open and, sighing, turns around to face their new client. The door slides open, revealing a man with gray-white hair, glasses, and a straw hat holding a bottle of saki.

"What the? It's just a bunch of little snot nosed kids! How the hell are four pansy girls and two scrawny boys going to protect me from bandits?!" He demands before he downs more saki. Kagome's eyes narrow as she glares at him. Tendrils of ice wrap around her and creep towards the man while a sudden gust of wind blows his straw hat off and rages in the room.

"Look just because you're intoxicated and reek of saki right now is not a valid excuse for what you just said. First off, there are three girls, not four. My brother, Byakuya, is not a girl. In fact, he could easily kick your ass back to your own land, the Land of Waves if the smell of sea salt underlying tones in your scent is anything to go by. Second, I have more strength in my pinkie toe than you do in your entire body sir. Third, we are shinobi. Yes, we may be Genin but we still are stronger than you think so I suggest you apologize before I decide to send you back to your homeland with a gust of frigid wind. Then you won't need us to escort you back there." Kagome finishes as her eyes seem to glow faintly with her ire.

"Look man, you really should apologize because she will do what she just said," Naruto tells him, looking scared. The old man sobers up at that.

"Well then, I will apologize for rudely speaking that way but I won't apologize for believing it." He states. The ice and wind dissipate as she smiles.

"Good. Now, I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country, the Land of the Waves as the little lady so accurately guessed. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely. Even if it means giving up your lives!"

* * *

Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna stand outside the village, waiting for Naruto to arrive. "He's here," Kagome states as she spots his signature orange outfit coming towards them.

"Sorry guys! I realized I forgot to pack some food so I had to go back!" Naruto calls out as he runs towards them. "Okay let's go!"

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto? Especially since you were late?" Sakura asks in a condescending tone.

"Shut up and stop being so rude to him. He's always like this. But then again, it's probably because this is a 'real mission' as he so eloquently put it," Kagome replies in a bored tone.

"Well that and the fact that this is the first time I ever left the village before!" He turns and looks in every direction. "I'm a traveller now!" Tazuna looks back at Kakashi.

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust this pipsqueak to guard my life? The runt's nothing but a joke!" He accuses, pointing at Naruto. Kagome smirks.

"Now you did it," Kagome snickers.

"He's with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't need to worry."

"Hey, never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake! I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it old geezer!" He spouts off. Kagome giggles.

"Calm down Naruto. It's not his fault he doesn't know about your abilities." Kagome says, placing a hand on his arm. Tazuna gulps down some saki.

"Hokage are powerful and wise; you are weak and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Ahhh!" Naruto snarls out, stepping forward with a vein popping out. Kagome pulls him back.

"Calm down I said," She rumbles. Sighing, she begins to purr lowly, hoping it would calm him down since they're both canines. He slumps into her arms. Smiling, Kagome stops purring. Naruto stands up and looks at the old man.

"Eh, it's not worth my time," He says, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turns his back to him.

The sound of leaves rustling catches her attention as well as her siblings. Kagome smiles, cutting her eyes to some trees by them. Narrowing her eyes minutely, she continues on as if nothing happened.

' _ **Kagome, what should we do?'**_ Byakuya asks.

' _ **Simple, we wait for them to attack. Don't do anything except for keep an eye on them.'**_ She informs her siblings who nod their response. Above, two ninja stare down at the group, watching them. They wear the headband of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

* * *

"Say, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asks.

"What is it?" He grumpily replies.

"Like you told us, you live in the Land of the Waves, right?'

"God, I'm starting to think that the orange brat is the smarter than you princess." Sakura balks, not believing her ears.

"What was th—" Kakashi clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Don't." He releases her.

"Whatever. Kakashi sensei, aren't there ninja in the Land of Waves?"

"No, Sakura there aren't any," Kagome informs her as she continues walking. "But in other countries there are hidden villages and different customs. Besides, the Land of Waves never really needed ninja before because it's an island. That means that any enemy would have to travel by boat which would easily be spotted, even if a fog was covering it like some ninja can do. If they weren't seen, they would at least be heard but then it might be too late. However, seeing as there are no ninja, I highly doubt ninja would even use jutsu to cover their attack."

"Oh," Sakura says.

"Yes, and the natural protection of the sea has helped them so far. Ninja are looked at as a source of military strength so that is how balance is maintained between neighboring countries. Only the leaders five great shinobi nations are permitted the name Kage. Hokage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Raikage, and Mizukage." Kakashi says.

"Oh, so Lord Hokage's really important!" Sakura exclaims. ' _Is the old man really that big of a deal? I'm not buying it!_ ' Naruto frowns, ' _I got him with my Sexy Jutsu so he can't really be that strong!_ ' He nods.

"Sakura, Naruto! Don't doubt Hiruzen. He's stronger than either of you think. Yes, he may not be as strong as he was in his prime, but he's still strong. Naruto, just because you got him with your Sex Jutsu doesn't mean anything. Most men would react the same. Hell, Miroku would have gotten a nosebleed so bad he might have been out for a day. But that would have been after he grabbed your ass, knelt before you, and asked you to marry him." Kagome informs the two. They gulp.

"Kagome, stop scaring them. Now, there are no Ninja Battles in a C ranked mission so don't sweat it guys." Byakuya and Kakashi say in unison.

"We're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?" Sakura asks. Kakashi chuckles.

"Not likely." Kagome's eyes narrow at Tazuna's reaction to the conversation. ' _This isn't a real C ranked mission. It's actually higher, B rank at least.'_ Kagome thinks, remembering the two ninja that started trailing them at the village. ' _Just what have you gotten yourself involved in, old man?'_

* * *

A little while later, the group walks across a bridge above a stream filled with down the forest path, the pass by a puddle of water. Kakashi glances at the puddle before looking back at the group. Kagome walks over to him. "Don't raise your voice above a whisper but you've noticed it as well, haven't you Kakashi sensei? I assume the puddle tipped you off?" Kakashi blinks in shock.

"What do you mean Kagome? How long have you known?"

"Shhh. We can't let them know so you know what to do, right?" Mute, Kakashi simply nods. "Good. I'm counting on you." With that, she speeds up to walk over to Naruto and strikes up a conversation with him.

When they're a good distance away from the puddle, water lifts up before revealing one of the ninja. He stares at the group before him before shooting out of the water. He throws the other ninja at them.

"What?" Kakashi asks as he looks back. Chains wrap around Kakashi before the two ninja jerk.

"Ha!"

"Do it!" The second one says as the chains rip through Kakashi who gasps in pain. Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Naruto look on in shock while Kagome, Byakuya, and Kagura feign shock. Sakura screams at the sight.

"K-Kakashi!" Naruto gasps out with a look of panicked fear on his face. The two ninja appear behind him. "Uhn?" Naruto inhales quickly as he begins to sweat. The two ninja chuckle.

"Now it's your turn!" One says as Naruto turns his head. He makes a shocked sound before Kagome throws a shuriken at the chain, nailing it to a tree. She then hurls a kunai at it, forcing the shuriken in deeper. The two enemy ninja gasp in shock. They tug, trying to get free.

"We can't get loose!" The one with long hair framing the sides of his face says. Byakuya throws a kunai at them. They release the chains from their metal claws which enables them to dodge the projectile. The two split up, one attacking Naruto and the other going for Tazuna who stands to the side of Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome's siblings.

"I've got to stop them! I've got to stop them!" Sakura says as she jumps in front of Tazuna, wielding a kunai. "Stay behind me!" The ninja closes in, preparing to strike.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura says as she whips her fan at them, sending crescent shaped blades of wind at the ninja, who barely manages to dodge. A few land hits on him as blood splatters to the floor

"Kagura, Byakuya, protect the client. Leave the two ninjas to me!" Kagome orders as she jumps forward. They both nod. Using her yokai speed, she appears in front of them and kicks both in the jaw before jumping up. Spinning, she delivers a kick to the ribs to both of them. Landing softly on her feet, Kagome watches in satisfaction as the two crash into the earth. Smirking, she entombs the two, allowing only their faces to be free so that they won't suffocate. Kagome calls forth wind, creating a tornado that surrounds the two that creates a vacuum around them. She listens for the sound of them gasping, waiting for it to stop before allowing it to fade away.

Kakashi appears by the two, inspecting her work. "Nice work Kagome. I didn't know you could do that." Kagome shrugs. "Hi," Kakashi says, smiling at Sakura. Sakura gasps and smiles, ' _Kakashi Sensei! He's alive!'_

"No one did. Not even jii-chan," She replies. "Did you guys really think he was dead? Two Chunin killing a Jonin?" Kagome snorts. "Not likely." Kakashi turns to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't know you were going to freeze up like you did." Kakashi apologizes. He looks at Kagome

Kakashi turns to the client.

"By the way Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk."

* * *

"Anyway, as Kagome said earlier, they are Chunin. They come from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kakashi begins as he looks at the two tied to the tree with vines and ice. "You used the same thing on me to keep me tied to a tree," Kakashi comments offhandedly. Kagome shrugs.

"Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice," Kagome finishes for Kakashi. "Yeah, I did. It worked on you, so why wouldn't it work on two Chunin? Especially considering who you are, Kakashi." Kakashi looks at her oddly. "Also, you two can stop acting as if you're asleep. I intended to knock you out only long enough for me to do that. I can hear your breathing and heart rate." The two ninja look up at Kagome.

"How could you tell?" Kagome smirks. "How did you know about our ambush?" Kagome's smirk grows wider.

"I knew about you since you start following us, right outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi, he figured it out when he say the puddle. Honestly, it hasn't rained in a week at least so a puddle was definitely out of place." Kagome explains. The Chunin look at her in astonishment, sweating. ' _This girl knew about us from the very start? How? She's just a mere Genin!'_ They think. Kakashi looks at her.

"So that's what you meant when you said 'You've noticed it as well, haven't you Kakashi Sensei' earlier?" Kakashi asks, shocked at the fact that she knew long before he did. She nods.

"To be completely honest, Byakuya and Kagura did as well. The three of us noticed from the start." Kagome shrugs as everyone looks at her and her siblings in awe. "Anyway, now that they won't be following us anytime soon, don't you think that we should continue with our mission?" Kagome asks.

"Why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asks. Kagome's eyes narrow.

"Hey! Kagome was amazing! She took them both out by herself old man!" Naruto defends. Kagome smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

"It's okay Naruto. Anyway, Kakashi's reason is actually quite simple. If either Kakashi or I had taken them out instantly, we would learn nothing. We needed to know who they were targeting," Kagome answers, staring Tazuna in the eye. "As well as what they were after."

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna asks. Kakashi looks at him.

"This: We wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B rank mission. Apparently, you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." Kakashi states. Sakura swallows before stepping forward.

"Naruto, I suggest you do something about that wound. Their claws have poison in them so you might want to get it out before you die," Kagome says. ' _I could always use my own poison but the poison in his blood isn't strong enough to fully neutralize my poison I'm afraid. In the end, he's likely to be killed by my poison if I do. Maybe I should ask him about building up immunity to poisons, see if he wants to.'_

"WHAT?!" Naruto shrieks as he flails around, panicking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; that will only spread the poison faster Naruto," Kagome warns. Naruto blanches before staring at his hand.

"We are Genin; this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible!" Sakura says. "Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor!" Kakashi grunts, looking at Naruto.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village."Kakashi says. Naruto gasps, looking at Kakashi.

"Huh?" Naruto says, turning to face Kakashi. Naruto growls, baring his teeth as his anger shows on his face. Kakashi looks at Naruto as he raises a kunai knife high into the air and plunges it deep into his wound. Sakura gasps as Sasuke and Tazuna both express shock at Naruto's action. Blood spurts from his hand, soaking the ground beneath him. Stepping back, Naruto asks, "Why am I so different? Why am I always..ughh!"

"Naruto stop that! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asks.

"What does it look like? He did that so the blood that was poisoned would gush out. He's not anywhere near as stupid as you all seem to think," Kagome says, her back turned to them. "Naruto has worked so hard to get here. Harder than Sasuke or you, Sakura. He pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion. He trained alone until I found him. Even then, he insisted that we couldn't help him. Well, at least until I knocked some sense into him." Kagome snarls silently, furying rising up from her beasts, all insisting that she kill the ones who hurt her pack. Schooling her features into a kind, serene smile, she walks over to Naruto. "Here, let me wrap that for you Naruto," Kagome says as she kneels down.

"I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. I will not lose to Sasuke or anyone else," Naruto says, looking down at the ground. "Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this Kunai knife!" He turns around, looking at everyone. He winces slightly, before smirking and chuckling. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kagome sighs before reaching up and removing the kunai from his hand. Taking his hand into her own, she watches as the wound heals before her eyes. Smiling softly, she wraps the wound and stands up.

"First, if none of you are willing to continue, then Byakuya, Kagura, and I will continue this mission. It will be nothing. Second, Naruto, how about the two of us train some when we go back home?" Kagome asks. Naruto smiles and throws his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around. Kakashi sighs.

"Looks like we have no choice now." Kakashi says.

"Hey, Kagome," Byakuya begins.

"Yes?"

"Naruto's a lot like you. After all, he basically just did a blood oath in a way." kagome's back stiffens.

"Shut up."

"Why sho—"

"SHUT UP!" She roars, looking at him. He gulps, stepping back at the sight of her trying to control her beasts. "Don't you sense it?" She growls out.

"What?"

' _ **We're being watched,**_ ' Kagome and Kagura answer telepathically.

' _ **By who?**_ '

' _ **It feels like Naraku**_ _,_ ' Kagome sneers before gaining her composure.

"Um, Gome-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asks, putting his face close to hers. He places his hand on her forehead, checking for a fever.

"What? Of course I'm fine." He looks at her, not quite believing her but willing to let it slide

"It just looked like you were in pain." Naruto comments.

"Naruto, want to walk with me for the rest of the journey?" Smiling, Naruto nods to Kagome

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

Tall trees allow little to no light to filter in from above, giving the area a blue-purple lighting. In the middle of the woods, a structure much like a spinning top stands. It is supported by a multitude of ropes, securing it to trees and the ground. You can hear someone screaming, "Failed? You failed?!" inside the building.

Inside a room in the building, an old, midget businessman wearing black circular glasses with gravity-defying hair points at a group of ninja. Behind him, stands a man significantly taller than him wearing a suit as well. "What is this?" The midget asks as he points accusingly at the ninja. "Amature night? I put out big money for you! I thought you're supposed to be hotshot assassins!" He roars. One of the ninja, who appears to be the leader, grabs the handle of his weapon.

"Stop whining." He says as he lifts the weapon up. The midget makes a sound of shock. The ninja swings his enormous sword at the midget, stopping it right before his throat. The midget gasps, sweating in fear. The man holding the weapon to the midget's throat sits on a blue couch. Holding the sword straight with one hand, the man looks annoyed. The sword is long enough to reach the businessman from the couch. The ninja is shirtless, his light brown skin on view with a strap going across his chest before looping around his neck. He wears grey puffy pants with thin, black stripes. On his calves and forearms are white cloth with brownish-black spots. His headband, with the Mist insignia, is tied to the side at angle so it slants upwards. He wears a white piece of cloth over his mouth and nose. His dark brown hair spikes up. His brown eyes stare at the midget, angry. He speaks, "This time, I'll go personally and this sword will be the last thing he ever sees." The midget clears his throat.

"You sure about that?" The midget businessman asks. "Apparently, Tazuna has a high level ninja guarding him. Since your first attempt failed, they'll be expecting backup. They'll be waiting, watching. It'll take someone with very advanced skills."

"Just who do you think you're dealing with?" The ninja asks, his voice low and slightly raspy. "I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

* * *

Kakashi, his two Genin squads, and Tazuna sit in a small boat big enough to fit them all comfortably. The fog hides them from view. The man rowing the boat has the motor turned off for stealth. "This fog's so thick you can't see anything," Sakura whispers. Naruto sits up at the front of the boat with Kagome. Kagome leans back, dipping her hands in the water. Naruto sniffs the air.

"The bridge isn't far now," The man rowing the boat says. "Our destination's just ahead. The Land of Waves." Naruto hm's and leans forward, looking out. He looks up at the bridge, smiling.

"Woow! It's huge!" Naruto semi shouts. Kagome lightly hits him on the back of the head.

"Shut up jackass. We're trying to avoid detection, not announce our arrival. Next time, try to contain your excitement and keep your voice down to a whisper." Kagome scolds him.

"Yes Kagome. I'm very sorry," Naruto apologizes.

"He's like a whipped dog," Sasuke comments loud enough for everyone to hear. Naruto turns, about to attack Sasuke. Kagome grabs the back of his shirt, pulling him back into her lap. She begins purring to calm him down. Once he regains his cool, she lets him go.

"Sasuke, if you don't quit antagonizing the situation, I'll dump your ass into the water myself. You'll be lucky if you make it to the top before you drown because I'll make sure you get dragged down to the very bottom." Kagome lowly rumbles out, looking and sounding like a pissed off mother bear. Deciding to diffuse the situation, Kakashi turns to the client.

"Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi begins. "Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something." Tazuna looks at Kakashi from under his hat. "The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Tazuna grunts. Looking up at everyone, he sighs.

"I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of your original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asks.

"You're talking about Gato, the businessman aren't you?" Kagome asks. Tazuna looks up at her, shocked.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I heard some rumors about him coming to the Land of Waves about a year ago. I also know he's a drug dealer, a shipping magnate, and he sells contraband. He uses gangs and ninja." Kagome answers.

"Seriously? Gato of Gato Transport?" Kakashi asks, astounded.

"Yes Kakashi. You should remember, ninja should see through deception." Kagome reminds him.

"The little lady is right. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stop him simply disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, and over very lives. But, there's one thing he fears...the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the mainland and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way." Sakura says.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke comments. Naruto groans.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that when you made your request?" Kakashi asks. Kagome shakes her head.

"Kakashi, it's obvious. While the Land of Waves before Gato came had some money, I highly doubt it has much money now. Honestly, Gato controls the sea so he controls economics from trading so that means he also controls the influx of money from trade. Since it is an island nation, it is likely that trade is everything to it," Kagome replies. "I doubt Tazuna could afford a B rank mission or higher. Hell, it's possible that a C rank mission is even extremely costly for him."

"She's right. I see now that this little girl is smarter than even this Jonin. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They will assassinate me before I reach home," Tazuna says. He looks up completely. "But, don't feel bad about that! Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry, 'Granddad, I want my Granddad!'" Tazuna says in a whiny voice. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke groan softly. "Oh well, it's not your fault! Forget it!" Now Kakashi joins in the groaning as he looks at Naruto's group.

"Okay, you can cut the bullshit. There's no reason to try and make us feel bad. Didn't I already say if no one else would complete the mission, then my siblings and I would, Tazuna?" Kagome asks, staring deep into Tazuna's eyes.

"Y-you did but—"

"But what? I will complete it. That's all there is to it." Kagome answers in a stern voice

"Well, I guess we have no other choice," Kakashi says as he turns to look at Tazuna. "We'll have to keep guarding you."

"Aww, I've very grateful!" Tazuna says. Tazuna looks behind him and makes a peace sign. ' _I win!_ '

"What did I says about the bullshit?" Kagome growls out, making Tazuna sweatdrop. "The only reason you guys are agreeing, well beside Naruto maybe, is because he guilt tripped you."

"We're approaching the shore," The man standing up says as the shore comes into view. The boat heads towards it. "Tazuna, we've been very fortunate no one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna comments. The group heads through a tunnel of sorts to shore. Heading out of the tunnel, Naruto spots trees growing out of the water all over the place.  
"Yeah! Isn't it pretty Kagome?" Naruto asks, leaning forward. Kagome smiles, giggling at him.

"Why yes it is kit," Kagome replies. Naruto smiles back at her. The boat heads for the shore, passing by the trees. Kagome stands up, smiling, and reaches up to touch the trees as they pass by. She smiles softly as her hands touch the slightly rough bark. "It truly is beautiful. I wish Shippo could see it."

"Yeah Shippo would enjoy it!" Naruto comments.

The boat lands ashore and everyone but the man rowing it steps off. "That's as far as I can go. Good luck." The man says.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk." Tazuna says.

"Just be careful," The man says as he revs the engine on the boat. The man drives off as Tazuna watches. Tazuna turns to the group.

"Okay! Take me to my home! I mean get me there safely."

"Right." Kakashi says.

"Kakashi, you do realize that the next ninja they send in will be an elite Jonin, right? It won't be little Chunin anymore. Everyone needs to be on their guard now." Kagome whispers. Kakashi looks at her, nodding. "Good, I think you should take the front of the group and I'll stay in the back with Naruto; we'll be in front of Tazuna. Kagura will be in the middle of the group, between where Naruto and I will stand and where Sakura and Sasuke will stand. Byakuya will be behind Tazuna. Understood?"

"You know, for someone so young, you're quite intelligent. You always were, even when you were four years old," He comments. Kagome smiles.

"Now now, you're quite smart yourself. After all, you became a Genin at 5, Chunin at 6, and Jonin at around 11. You were offered a position in the Anbu Black Ops five years ago, when you were 12. You're quite the prodigy." Kagome comments.

"So are you." Kakashi replies. ' _You have no idea how right you are, Kashi,_ ' Kagome thinks.

"Hey, Naruto! Get back here. I want you to walk with me. I know you don't want to stand by the fan girl!" Kagome calls out loud enough for Naruto up in the front to hear.

"You got it Kagome!" He runs away from Sakura, who had been going on and on about how amazing Sasuke is. "Kagome, you really are my savior, you know that right?" Naruto asks. Kagome smiles and chuckles.

"I know my kit," She says as she ruffles his blonde locks.

* * *

They continue walking along the forest path. Naruto and Kagome start. ' _ **You feel that kit?'**_ Kagome asks telepathically. Naruto minutely nods. ' _ **Good. Do it.'**_ Naruto runs up to the front, reaching into his ninja pack. Grabbing a kunai knife, he hurls into into the bunches.

' _ **Naruto, you almost had him**_.' Kagome says. ' _ **Don't let everyone know yet though.**_ '

"Damn, it was just a mouse." Naruto shrugs. Sakura and Tazuna growl loudly.

"Yeah right! Everyone can see through your stupid act. You're so obvious, it's embarrassing! You're just trying to show off!" Kakashi holds up his hands.

"Naruto! Those are kunai knives! They're dangerous!" Kakashi says, panicking. Throughout Kakashi scolding Naruto, Tazuna's growling get louder until he burst.

"Stop trying to scare me you scruffy little dwarf!" Tazuna shouts.

 _' **He's to your left and behind you.'**_ Kagome says.

"Hey, hey is someone over there to my right? No. Over there? To my left? No!" Naruto says, acting. "He's over there!" He says as he hurls the kunai knife where Kagome directed him, the spot where he could feel the person.

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura says as she marches over to him and slams her fist into his head. Kagura growls and kicks Sakura aide.

"You okay Naruto?" Kagura asks. He nods.

"You almost had him Naruto. He used Substitution," Kagome says barely above a whisper, but making sure her voice reached everyone. "See?" She says as she walks over to bushes. Kagome pulls the bushes aside, revealing a white rabbit who looks like it just had a heart attack. "I suggest you stop doubting him Sakura or I'll be the one to kick your ass, not Kagura. And Kagura is nothing compared to what Hakudoshi and I will do to you," Kagome says in a sickly sweet sing-songy voice. "Got it?" Sakura gulps and nods nervously.

"Oh come here you little thing! I'm sorry the big bad man used you and nearly got you killed!" Naruto says as he picks up the rabbit and begins squishing their faces together. Someone begins to chuckle.

"Damn, the little runt almost had me there." A raspy voice says. Sakura squeals and hides behind Sasuke.

"W-who are you? What do you want?!" She squeaks.

"Idiot. What do you think he wants? He's here to kill Tazuna. I'm surprised at who it is though, Zabuza." Kagome sarcastically drawls, rolling her eyes at the pinkette.

 _'Ah, so a little girl thinks she knows how I am. Hm, she might be one to watch out for. Hm? It's Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village. Sharingan Kakashi.'_ Zabuza thinks as he smiles. He hurls his enormous sword.

"Get down!" Kagome says as she runs, grabbing Naruto and Tazuna and pushes them away before countering the sword with a gust of wind. "If you want to play games then so be it!" Kagome calls as she grabs a charm from a necklace. An enormous boomerang, at least two and a half times her size, appears in her hands. Pinpointing his location, she hurls her boomerang, using her yokai strength and the wind to make it go faster. Zabuza tries to dodge managing to but getting cut along his arm.

"Arg!" He cries out, holding the bleeding wound. He lands on his sword that is embedded into a tree from Kagome's attack.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Zabuza Momochi, Rogue Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist," Kagome comments with a low chuckle. "You don't look like much of a demon to me," She says, giving a fanged grin.

"You know, for such a little thing, you are quite the opponent," Zabuza says as he rushes forward It's been a while since someone had challenged me so let's make this good girlie!". Kagome smiles and disappears before appearing behind him. She kicks him in the face, watching in satisfaction as the white cloth stains red as he goes flying. Her pupils dilate slightly at the scent of the blood coming from him.

"Kagome stop fighting him! He's out of your league!" Kagome snarls but does as Kakashi asks, stepping back. "If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi says as he lifts up his headband.

"Ah, so you're finally going to use your Sharingan, Kashi? Or should I call you Copy Ninja Kakashi? You know, you have quite the reputation, especially since you landed yourself in the Bingo book, just like Zabuza over there did." Kagome comments slyly. Kakashi stops.

"Kakashi Sensei! Why did you tell her to stop?! She was beating him!" Naruto exclaims. Kagome chuckles.

"It's because he wants to keep us all safe but what he doesn't know is that he might regret his decision. I'll follow his decision though; after all, Kashi here is a Jonin," Kagome says. "Shit!" Kagome jumps into the air and lands on a branch just in time to avoid the shuriken thrown at her. Narrowing her eyes, she using her yokai sight to see who it is. Snarling, she jumps down.

"Where are you going? Aren't you goingto stay and help us?" Sakura asks.

"You idiot. I was just attacked. And not by Zabuza or his little lackey." Kagome answers. Byakuya and Kagura stiffen.

"You don't mean that it's..?" Byakuya says, unwilling to finish.

"Perhaps not him, but someone that smells of him. It seems he did escape Hell after all. You two, stay here." Kagome orders.

"But he's our enemy too!"

"Kagura, did you forget what he has done to you?! He's not someone you can face right now. I'm sorry." Kagome says. Gasping, she summons lightning and strikes the air before her. A shriek of pain is heard as something goes flying into the forest. "Shit, he's gone. Next time, don't argue. I'm the one who has to kill him...again." Kagome says softly.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demands.

"Fools, you shouldn't let other things distract you!" Zabuza snarls out as he swings his sword at Kakashi. Rolling her eyes, Kagome leaps before Takashi and raises her hand and deflects it using the bracelet on her wrist. 'I suppose I should be happy that I'm wearing my slayer's outfit.' Kagome thinks sadly. Kagome tsks.

"You're supposed to be paying attention to your opponent Kashi. If you don't, then you die. It's add simple as that." Kagome shakes her head in disappointment at having to lecture him. "I expected better from you." Kakashi blinks away his shock and glances back at his students.

"Now quick! Manji formation, protect the bridge builder! And stay out of this fight!" Kakashi orders, looking at Kagome and Naruto.

"Huh?" Sakura says.

"I taught you teamwork. Now it's time to use it." Kakashi says.

"Didn't I say I would? I only helped you because I was there. God, you act like I'm defenseless when in fact Kashi, you don't really know who I am or much of anything about me besides what you learned from the past six years," Kagome says as she stands in front of Tazuna. "Look Tazuna, you'll be perfectly fine. I promise." Kagome says with a smile.

Mist begins to spread in the area, dropping visibility. "The girl's right. When I was in the Hidden Mist's Anbu Black Ops, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our Bingo Book. It called you—"

"The man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja, right?" Kagome asks.

"How do you know so much Kagome?!" Kakashi asks.

"Look, I am unable to discuss that with you. I don't know if I ever will. Quite frankly, I don't know if I can trust you not to attack me or something. After all, people tend to attack what they don't understand," Kagome says softly, remembering something she would very much like to forget.

"Correct again little girl." Zabuza says as he crouches down on his sword. "Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man. Now." Tazuna gasps. Kagome and the rest of the Genin move into formation. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza says before he grabs his sword and kicks off the tree in a blur of movement so fast that only Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, and Kakashi could see. The water churns around Zabuza, who stands calmly on top of it. He holds two fingers in front of his face with his other hand pointed upwards into the air, building up chakra. "Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu," Zabuza says as he fades from view. Kakashi walks forward.

"He vanished?!" Naruto says.

"Sensei!" Sakura says as Kakashi walks passed her. He stops in front of the group.

"He'll come after me first."

"But...who is he?" Sakura asks.

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex leader of the Hidden Mist's assassination unit. He's a master at the 'silent killing' technique," Kagome answers.

"S-silent?" Sakura says.

"As the name suggests" Kagome begins. "It happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast, you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. Since Kakashi has not totally master the Sharingan given to him, he won't be able to fully neutralize the technique." Kagome finishes, causing everyone to begin sweating at the implications. "So don't lower your guard guys." _'Because I have a feeling he's coming for us,'_ Kagome finishes in her head, not wanting to alarm anyone.

"Yes so if we fail, we only lose our lives," Kakashi jokes.

"How can you say that?!" Sakura demands. The mists begins to get so thick that Kakashi is obscured from everyone's veiw except for the three yokai present. "Sensei!"

"Eight points," Zabuza says.

"Huh?! What's that?" Sakura asks.

"Zabuza," Kagura and Byakuya say in unison, shifting their position slightly.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, the subclavian artery, kidneys, and heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" Zabuza asks. Kakashi summons his chakra, blowing the mist away.

 _'What an intense thirst for blood!'_ Sasuke thinks. _'I'll go mad if this goes on! The clash of two Jonin intending to kill… I've never felt anything like it before! It's so 's as if my own life is being choked. No! I can't bare it! I'd rather take my own life!'_ He thinks as he grabs his kunai in both hands and raises it up, preparing to strike himself.

"So you're finally getting serious Kakashi? You'll have to do better than that Sensei," Kagome comments, feeling Zabuza's suppressed thirst for blood, which is much stronger than Kakashi's.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi says. Sasuke gasps, looking up. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." Kakashi turns his head, smiling at them. "Trust me."

"Oh…" Sakura murmurs.

"I wouldn't so sure," Zabuza says. He appears in between Tazuna and the three Genin in front of him, holding two fingers in front of his face. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna all gasp. "It's over," He says as he stands up.

"You're right, it is!" Kagome says as she swipes her leg under him, sending him to the ground before kicking him hard enough to send him flying. Kagome jumps upwards and slams her heel into his face, sending him careening to the earth. She lands back by the group.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Kakashi says.

"Shut up for once Kakashi! For all we know, you might not have been able to get here fast enough to have stopped him so just shut up!" Kagome yells at him, anger coursing through her at the thought that Naruto might have been hurt. "I couldn't let someone kill the people I care about!" She says, trying to mask the tears. Bowing her head, a tear slips down her face. She whispers, "Not again. I couldn't lose a son again…."

"Such big and pain filled words for such a young little girl," Zabuza says. The Zabuza that Kagome sent crashing to the earth turns to water and fills the hole.

"Water Clones," Kagome says, instantly on her guard again.

"You know Kakashi, I much prefer fighting the little girl. She seem's to be much quicker and proves to be more of a challenge than you do." Kakashi's eyes narrow. He lifts up a kunai.

"You'll have to go through me first!"

"With pleasure," Zabuza says as he appears behind Kakashi and slices him in half. Water spills from him as his form turns to water and falls to the ground. _'The Water Clone Jutsu? How?'_ He thinks. Zabuza's eyes widen as he thinks back to him standing on the water.

 ** _'Naruto,'_ ** Kagome whispers in his mind.

 ** _'Yes Kagome?'_**

 ** _'Do not attack him unless you are forced to. Such as when I had to stop him from killing the bridge builder. We're going to let Kakashi handle this. However, if it proves to be too much for him, I'll step in. You Byakuya, and Kagura just need to protect the others. Tell them that, okay?'_**

 ** _'Sure.'_** Kagome sniffs the air. _'So the little one is still here? They're up to_ something.' Kagome thinks as she thinks of what could be going on.

 _'In the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant?'_ Zabuza wonders. A kunai is pressed against his throat.

"Don't move," Kakashi orders, standing behind him. Zabuza stands still, thinking of ways to get out of his situation. "Now it's over." Kakashi says. Zabuza laughs. "Huh?" Kakashi grunts as he looks at Zabuza in surprise.

"Finished?" Zabuza asks. Kakashi's eyes narrow. "You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Kakashi grunts, causing Zabuza to laugh more. "You are full of surprises though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try," Zabuza says. Another Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, who widens his eyes. "But I'm not that easy to fool." Kakashi stabs the Zabuza in front of him, proving it is a Water Clone.

"Hey! That one's a clone too!" Sakura says, shocked. Zabuza swings his massive sword at Kakashi, who ducks and losses a few strands of hair instead of his life. Zabuza slams his sword into the ground and kicks Kakashi into the air.

"Now!" Zabuza says as he grabs his sword and pulls it free from the earth. He charges at Kagome and Tazuna. He gasps. "Makibishi spikes!" He says as he stops right before them. "Trying to slow me down? Hmph! Foolish," He says as he turns around. He back flips into the water.

"Sensei!" Sasuke calls out. Sakura gasps.

 _'I can't believe Kakashi Sensei got kicked through the air like that!'_ Sakura thinks, sweating.

"He has great physical skill too," Naruto and Byakuya say together. Kakashi emerges from the water.

 _'This isn't normal water. It's dense, heavy,'_ Kakashi thinks, looking at his arm. Zabuza appears behind him.

"Ha! Fool!" Zabuza says as he begins making hand signs. Kakashi looks up. "Water Prison Jutsu!"

"No!" Kakashi says right before he's engulfed in a sphere of water. Kakashi lifts his head up as he realizes, _'Escaping into the water..bad mistake!'_ Zabuza puts his hand into the water as he chuckles.

"This prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel," Zabuza says. He looks down at Kakashi who is crouched in his prison. "It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later. But first," He says, turning to the rest of the group with a smile. He continues, "Your little friends will have to be eliminated." He lifts up his hand. "Water Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi looks up.

 _'Hnn, he's even more skilled than I thought!'_ Kakashi thinks. Water rises from the rest in the shape of Zabuza before taking on his form completely. Sasuke gasps.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja? When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become so deadly, your profile is entered in my Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title ninja," Zabuza says as he raises two fingers to his face. "But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke!"

 _'He disappeared again!'_ Sasuke thinks as he begins shaking like a leaf. Out of nowhere, Zabuza tries kicking Naruto in the face but Kagome stops him.

"I thought you wanted to play with me Zabuza?" Kagome pouts. "If that's the case, then I guess I should get a little serious," She says, grinning. Kakashi's water prison begins shaking before it erupts, sending Kakashi into the air. Kagome sends water up to catch him. She sets him high up into a tree and wraps vines around him so he can't escape. Kagome, thinking ahead, leaves enough slack so that he will be able to defend himself if need be. "There, now that the person who kept interfering is out of the way, shall we play?" Kagome asks, letting a touch of insanity show on her features as she licks her lips. Zabuza backs up, slightly offput but her expression.

Appearing before Zabuza, her smile grows into a full blown maniacal grin. "Here's payback for going after me kit!" She snarls as she punches him hard in the face, sending him flying into a try. She appears before him again. Zabuza begins to shake minutely at the sight of black bleeding into the whites of her eyes as her blue irises begin to darken to an almost black blue. "Also, I think it's time to show you what a real demon can do, Of course, I can't very well show my complete demonic form but I can tell the eyes are more than enough to have you quivering in fear." Kagome's voice takes on a creepy, raspy dual tone. She grabs his face and drags it close to hers. "I'm going to enjoy taking my time to crave you into a beautiful masterpiece," Kagome whispers into his ear before tossing him up into the air and ramming her fist into his gut.

Zabuza chocks as blood soaks through the cloth covering half of his face. Smiling, Kagome grabs Zabuza and rams her knee into his face. Running her finger along the blood leaking from the cloth, she smirks. "Ah, such a lovely, tainted scent your blood has. Such a rich scent that calls out to the demon inside of me, urging it to send you to Hell." She laughs sadistically. Kagome grabs him by the throat and shoves him into a tree. Leaning her face closer, she whispers in his ear, "The best part is yet to come though. Do you want to know what it is? I'm sure you're dying to know." Kagome laughs wickedly. "Okay, since you're just dying to have me tell you, literally, I'll be nice and tell you. The best part is...I'm going to so enjoy killing you with that which gives you life. Blood, your blood will be what kills you!"

Throwing him away from her, Kagome looks at her siblings and Naruto. Everyone gasps at her eyes. "K-Kagome? Don't! Please, you'll only be called a monster and an abomination again if you do!" Kagura pleas. Kagome smiles sadly as she shakes her head.

"Don't you get it Kagura? I am a monstrosity and an abomination! After all, you know what I am. You, Byakuya, and Hiruzen-jii-chan are the only ones who know what I am and have accepted me for it, despite the fact that I'm dangerous. Not even my family could do that," Kagome says as a single tear falls from her face. "I have to protect you guys. Like I said before, I will never stand by and watch as my comrades, my fingers get slaughter one by one in front of me. Never again. I'll never be the same as I was before, so trusting and believing in everyone. That girl died completely the day Shippo and Rin were slaughtered like animals by my best friend who had laughed and taunted me before I killed him. She started dying when he killed my family...but what truly started it all, was the fear on my family's faces as I tried protecting them." Kagome says softly. "That fear was directed at me! The girl who they treated like a daughter even though I wasn't truly a part of their family!"

"Aww, poor little girl. Such a sob story," Zabuza says as he gets up. Wiping the blood dripping off his chin off, he snarls at Kagome. Kagome quirks an eyebrow before smirking.

"You really should have taken the chance to flee while I was distracted. I wouldn't have chased you down. It would have been too much of a waste of my time. Especially since you would have to recuperate from the damage I inflicted inside of your body as well as on the outside. Oh well, just means the fun gets to last a little longer!" Kagome shrugs. Using her yokai speed, she appears behind Zabuza and begins using his body as a scratching post.

"You little bitch!" He snarls as he swings the sword at her. Jumping up, she lands on the tip of the blade.

"First off, I may be a bitch, but I am in no way, shape, or form, a little bitch as you so kindly put it. Second, you'll need to do better than that." Kagome leaps off the blade and lands in front of the rest of the group. Raising her hand, she jerks it forward. Zabuza tenses, waiting for an attack before laughing.

"Aww, looks like your attack failed to work! Poor little child," Zabuza says as he laughs. Kagome smirks.

"Not quite," Kagome sneers out as she forms claws with her hand and slashes at Zabuza. Zabuza raises his sword to protect him from the front. He cries out as scythes of blood carve into his back.

"What the hell?! What jutsu is this?!" He asks, panicking as his back slams into a tree. 'Damn it, I'm cornered!' Kagome walks forward, a stoic expression on her face. _'Looks like his little friend has come to bail him out. I'll play along though. After all, if he knew I knew that's he's on Zabuza's side, there'd be a bigger fight and someone could get killed.'_ Raising her hand, blood rushes to it and forms a scythe with a sword attached at the bottom by a chain. Swinging the chain around, Kagome stabs it through his thigh, causing him to scream out. Wrenching it back, she prepares another attack, intending to aim for his throat and slice his head clean off when two needles embed themselves deep into his neck. Blood spurts from him as he falls to the ground. Kagome lets her eyes return to normal and the scythe in her hand return to liquid blood which pools at her feet.

"So, you've finally shown yourself, Tracker," Kagome says as she turns to look at the boy.

"You knew I was here?"

"Of course. But you didn't interfere so I figured you had either come to kill Zabuza yourself and were content with us killing him instead or you just came here to watch a fight." Kagome shrugs. "I don't really care either way."

"Interesting. Well, as you said, it was the first option." The boy says. Kagome sniffs the air, detecting signs of life in Zabuza but saying nothing. Walking over to him, she kneels and checks his pulse. She nods.

"Nice aim. He's dead. So you can do your job. I guess you had to kill him in the end," Kagome says before turning her back to the boy.

"What are you doing Kagome?! That boy's an enemy! He's from the Hidden Mist as well!" Sakura exclaims.

"Are you really that stupid? He's a tracker sent from the Hidden Mist to kill Zabuza."

"The girl is right. I thank you all. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down. The girl is well informed because I am indeed a Tracker Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Ahh! A Tracker!" Sakura says.

"If I remember correctly, you missed that lesson Sakura because you were sick." Byakuya and Kagura say together. Sakura gasps.

"Shut up!"

"Tracker Ninja have a special role that they play. When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his or her village, he or she carries all kinds of secrets. The secrets of his or her village. Trackers are specially trained to go after these Rogue Ninja and assassinate them. That way, the secrets of the village remain secrets." Kagome comments.

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." Kakashi looks at the boy. 'From the size and voice, he's the same age as Naruto but he's an elite assassin. He's no ordinary kid. But what is he?' Kakashi wonders. The wind blows the Tracker Ninja's hair, obscuring his mask with a small curtain of hair. Sasuke runs over to the tree the boy is standing in. Looking at Kakashi, Naruto growls at the young boy.

"What is this? Who do you think you are?" Naruto asks, growling. "Did you hear me?" Kakashi stands up.

"Easy Naruto. He's not our enemy." Kakashi says. Naruto whirls around.

"That's not the point! Did you see what he did just like that?" Naruto asks as he gestures. "Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster and this kid who is no bigger than me...he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing! I mean what does that make us? We're just fumbling around! We don't know anything! How can I accept that?!" Naruto says fiercely. "Well, except for Kagome," He adds in as an afterthought. Kakashi continues to walk to Naruto.

"Well, even if you don't accept it, still, it did happen Naruto." Kakashi places his hand on Naruto's head and ruffles his hair, smiling at the young boy. He turns his head to look at Zabuza's body. "In this world, there are kids younger than you yet stronger than me," Kakashi says, looking at Kagome. The boy disappears from the branch and lands by Zabuza. He picks him up.

"Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands Please excuse me," The boy says as he holds a hand in front of his face. "Farewell." Wind surrounds the two and they disappear. Sakura gasps.

"He disappeared!" She says, shocked. Kakashi turns to Kagome.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Kakashi says, eyes narrowed. Kagome snorts.

"I don't have to explain anything if I choose not to. However, seeing as jii-chan says you're quite the trust worthy person as well as the fact that you've helped Naruto when he was younger, I'll tell you. When we get back, make sure to bring Naruto to jii-chan's, okay Kashi?" Kagome said. Kakashi's eyes narrow but he nods. _'So, Hiruzen knows as well? Well, she did just imply that he did after all but still. She seems very dangerous, at least to enemy ninja. I'm certain that the villagers can never learn of this because then they'll treat her like a threat to the village and try to either kill her or run her off,'_ Kakashi muses.

"We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bri dge." Kakashi says. Tazuna huffs before laughing.

"Sorry I caused all this trouble for you! But uh, you can rest at my house when we get to the village!" Tazuna offers.

"Alright let's get a move on," Kakashi says. Kakashi turns around and begins walking away. However, he and fall to the ground unconscious. Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke watch as he falls before gasping. Naruto steps forward, a grim expression on his face. Gasping, Naruto runs over to Kakashi's fallen form. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna run over to the two.

"What happened?" Sakura asks as she runs. Naruto Bends down slightly.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asks. "Uh! Kakashi Sensei!" Kagome picks up Kakashi, hefting him over her shoulder.

" The reason he fainted is because he overused his Sharingan. It took too much of his chakra so he ended up collapsing," Kagome says as she shoulders his weight. She turns to Tazuna. " Bridge builder, where is your house?" Kagome asks. Tazuna sweat drops.

"This way. Follow me."

* * *

 _'Ugnn. I think I overdid it with my Sharingan.'_ Kakashi thinks as he blinks his eyes open. Looking up, he sees a ceiling. _'Where am I_?' He feels blankets underneath him and a pillow under his head. A woman with long bluish hair walks over to him.

"Waking up huh? Are you alright?" She asks.

"I've been better." He says. He sits up. "It'll be a week before I can move normally."

"See? It's better if you don't move so just lie down." The woman says. Kagome walks into the room, taking one look at Kakashi and tsking.

"You need to be more careful Sensei. Here, I can help with this. Although, I'd prefer if it would just be the two of us. That is, if you don't mind miss?" Kagome says, flashing the woman a smile. She sighs before leaving. "Thank you," Kagome calls out.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to heal you stupid. Next time though, don't overdo it. Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, and even Sasuke were talking my ears off, worrying about you." Kagome shakes her head. "Seriously, if you make me go through that again, I'll kick your ass. It was hell on earth. I thought I would never escape them." Kagome shivers.

"How are you going to heal me?" Kakashi asks, curious. As far as he knows, she never received any Medical Ninja training.

"Simple. It ties in with the explanation that jii-chan and I will tell you and Naruto so don't ask questions, kay?" She says. He nods. Kagome helps Kakashi sit up.

"I'll need you to sit up and take off your shirt. It works best and faster if I have direct contact with skin. It also takes less energy." Kagome says, her stoic mask in place so as to not show that she's blushing on the inside. Despite seeing Miroku, InuYasha, and even Sesshomaru shirtless countless times, she would always get flustered. He nods. Before he removes his vest and shirt, Kagome averts her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks. Seeing this, Kakashi smirks underneath his mask.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kakashi says, watching Kagome. Kagome nods looking into his eye. Kagome begins to glow a soft pinkish white color before she places her hands on his chest. Kakashi's eyes widen as warmth fills him. _'It feels so nice,'_ Kakashi thinks. A few moments later, she finished.

"I'm done Kakashi." She says softly, looking into his eyes. Kagome smiles. "Do you feel better?"

"I do. Whatever you did, it works much faster than anything a Medical Ninja could do, and it made me feel warm, really warm." Kagome smiles even wider.

"Kakashi, if you want that scar on your left eye removed, I can do but that's only if you want it gone. I understand if you want to keep it because it has some meaning to you," Kagome says, holding the side Mistress Centipede tore the Shikon No Tama out of. Kakashi observes this but says nothing.

"I'll think about it." Kagome merely nods and gets up.

"Oh, you might want to put your clothes back on before the others come bursting in here. They aren't very far and it sounds like they're running." Kagome comments offhandedly. Kakashi blinks before rushing to put his shirt and vest back on just in time. Byakuya, Kagura, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke barge in.

"So, Kagome did help?" Kagura comments, smiling behind her fan.

"What did you expect? It's just like her," Byakuya says.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Kagome growls out. The two apologetically smile. Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Kakashi Sensei! You're awake!" Sakura says joyfully. "But, that boy with the mask...what about him?"

"He's from the elite Tracking Unit of the Hidden Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite Shinobi." Kakashi says. Kagome remains silent, waiting for the right moment to reveal the truth.

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura asks.

"The Anbu Black Ops, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a Rogue Ninja's corpse. The Ninja's body contains many secrets, Ninjutsu, Chakra, special medicine used on his or her body. These are the secrets of his or her village. If his or her enemies find them, his or her people will be in grave danger," Kagome answers. Kakashi nods.

"Yes. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen, used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the Shinobi Trackers to prevent this, to keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the Trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty." Kakashi says.

"Tracker Ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot. Yes, well now that that has been explained. There's something everyone needs to know." Kagome says.

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"Isn't obvious?" Byakuya says.

"Zabuza is still alive. I know you feel an ominous feeling Kashi. That's because he's still alive and kicking. The 'Tracker Ninja' was an ex Tracker. He follows Zabuza."

"You're right Kagome, I do feel such a thing."

"The weapons he used and the spot he hit is what's bugging you isn't it?" Kagura asks. Kakashi nods. "While he had no detectable pulse, his scent showed signs of life. For example, as soon as a person dies, the smell of death that is in everyone's scent gets stronger immediately, turning to something similar to the sickly sweet smell of rotting fruit. But Zabuza's scent stayed the same and I picked up the sound of his heart still beating though just barely. He was put into a state of near death." Kagome explains.

"Kagome's right. Since Zabuza will be coming back to finish off the Bridge Builder, you six will need to train." Kakashi says as he stands up.

"You shouldn't be standing or moving!" The woman says.

"It's alright, Kagome healed him," Kagura says with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, so he's fine now." Byakuya agrees.

* * *

The group stands out in the forest. "Alright! Training starts now!"

"Right!" Naruto exclaims.

"First," Kakashi says as he raises a single finger. "We will begin with a review of chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know this," Byakuya says as Kagura nods.

"Yeah!" Naruto says.

"You haven't mastered this power. Hell, you've barely scratched the surface of it!" Kakashi scolds.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"Calm down and let me explain!" Kakashi says. "Each jutsu requires different amounts of chakra in different proportions. You must learn how to combine them in exactly the right way. Up until now, you only guessed at the proportion, hoping they'd come out right. Even if you can produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance it, it's useless! The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke! You waste so much energy that way! Then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

"So, how do we change that?" Naruto asks.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line," Kakashi answers.

"What..do we have to do?" Sakura asks. Kakashi chuckles.

"Climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?!" Sakura and Sasuke exclaim.

"That's right. But you cannot use your hands. You must gather chakra at your feet and use it to walk up a tree like this," Kakashi says as he demonstrates. His six Genin students watch before Kagome and Naruto smirk.

"What are we waiting for?!" Naruto asks as Kakashi lands back on the ground.

"I suggest you all take a running start until you get use to the feeling," Kakashi suggests.

"Alright!" Sakura says. Sakura and Sasuke run to the tree while the other four grin and leisurely walk towards it. Kakashi keeps his eyes on Sakura and Sasuke, not noticing the other four. Sasuke climbs a good eight or so feet before his foot makes a dent into the tree, making him off balanced. _'About as much as I expected from Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thinks. He turns to Sakura's tree. "Up here Sensei!" Sakura calls, sitting on the first branch as she waves down at them.

"So you have a good mastery of Chakra control. Good. Now where are Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, and Naruto?" Kakashi asks. Kakashi jumps backwards, a kunai landing a few centimeters from where he was standing. He looks up to see the four of the waving from on top of their respective tree.

"Up here Kashi!" Kagome says, grinning. Kakashi blinks, staring at the four of them. _'That's...impressive. They did that on the first try?'_ "Kakashi, you seem surprised. I'll let you in on a little secret," Kagome says as she and the others jump down, landing on their feet. "Chakra's a lot like reiki though different in its own way. Also, I've been helping Naruto with his Chakra control," Kagome shrugs. "Though it is the first time we've ever walked up a tree," Kagome adds as an afterthought.

"Well done you four, since you seem to have the hang of it, you four can go home. Sakura, Sasuke, practice more so it'll be easier to hold it for longer. I'll be going back with them since Tazuna's daughter is still worried about me it seems." Kakashi says sheepishly. He waves at them as he accompanies the four back.

* * *

"So...that's why Inari is so brash… It explains a lot," Naruto whispers. Tazuna looks at the boy, sighing.

"Yes now please try to understand Inari and why he does what he does." Tazuna says.

"Still, it's no reason to act like a brat. Yes, watching someone you view as a parent though you have no blood ties to them...watching them get killed before your very eyes, helpless to stop it...is very difficult, but it doesn't give you the right to treat people poorly," Kagome's voice comes out barely above a whisper, thick with unshed tears. Inari, who had been listening in the whole time, busts into the room, tears welling in his eyes.

"What do you know?! You don't know anything!" He screams at Kagome.

"Instead of taking the pain you feel out on others like a bully would do, you should instead learn to handle it. Hardships, once overcome, make you a better person than you were before." Kagome says.

"SHUT UP! You don't know how it feels!" Inari screams, his voice hoarse. Kagome turns to the boy, unfathomable agony on her face.

"I don't know what it's like huh? Try again. I watched my entire family, the people who took care of me despite the fact that I was just left on their doorstep as a baby, get slaughtered like animals before my very eyes. The man who killed them, his reason was because they were connected to me. But what hurts even more than that, was that as they laid there, dying, they looked at me with hate filled eyes and fear," Kagome whispers, her voice emotionless. "So, the next time you think someone can't understand your pain, try again. There will always be people out there who have it worse off than you do. Don't forget that." Kagome utters before getting up and leaving.

"Gome, wait up!" Naruto calls out. Byakuya sighs.

"Great. I just hope she doesn't stay like that for the rest of the day," He says.

"I think she's going to go train to release it," Kagura replies. Byakuya stares at the door.

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Sorry we're so late in coming guys! We had to help Inari and his mother!" Naruto says as he appears behind Haku. Haku gasps and looks at him. Kagome appears and destroys all of the Water Clones.

"Ahh, so she's here. Perfect. I was afraid I wouldn't get to pay you back for the last time we fought!" Zabuza says as he appears behind her and slashes at her. A wall of water with the consistency of jelly stops the blade from striking.

"This wall rises to my defense without me having to command it. Just like my barriers do," Kagome says as she fades into the mist, reappearing behind Zabuza and kicking him in the back. "Naruto, you help Sasuke with defeating that Haku boy." Kagome kicks Zabuza into the water when she freezes, feeling Haku building up a massive amount of chakra. She turns, looking at him. Her eyes widen. "Get out of there, that's a Kekkei Genkai!" Kagome screams as ice appears, forming mirrors.

"What?" Sasuke asks, trying to get out but not fast enough to escape as the dome of mirrors finishes forming.

"Shit, I'll leave it to you Naruto because I have to focus everything on killing Zabuza right now!"

"Got it Kagome," Naruto says as he jumps inside too. Kagome sweatdrops. "I didn't mean go inside jackass!"

"You should keep your eyes on me!" Zabuza says as he attacks her. Grabbing the blade, Kagome stops it. Heaving him up via his sword, Kagome uses the mist to freeze his hand to the handle before slamming him into the bridge.

"I never stopped paying attention to you old man," Kagome says, smirking.

* * *

 **A little while later**

* * *

Naruto looks at Sasuke's fallen form, filled with needles poking out. "You idiot! I didn't ask for you to protect me! I didn't ask for you to save me!" Naruto yells, tears forming in his eyes. He picks Sasuke up, cradling him in his arms. Sasuke reaches up.

"Naruto, don't let your dream die," He shakily says before his head rolls to the side and his arm drops, limp, to his side. Haku looks at Sasuke.

"He found a strength he didn't know he had. Why? Because he he had certain someone who was precious to him." Haku turns. "Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle?" He turns back to look at Naruto. "This is part of what it means to be a Shinobi," Haku says as he drifts back into the mirror.

"Shut up," Naruto growls out. He slowly places Sasuke on the ground. "I...I hated you too Sasuke. And yet," Naruto says as steam begins to rise from the ground around him. "You'll pay for this." Naruto promises. The steam surrounds him before being blow away by a tall spiral of red chakra, swirling around Naruto's form. The chakra begins tearing through the ground. "I'm going to kill you," Naruto snarls as he raises his head, revealing more pronounced whiskers on his face, fangs, and red eyes with a slit pupil. The chakra increases, looking like a fire. Haku steps back. ' _What is this chakra?_ ' Haku thinks, slightly alarmed. ' _Chakra cannot be seen. Yet it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the wrath, the bloodlust, it's like evil itself.'_ The red chakra forms an image of the Nine Tails above Naruto. The needles poking out of Naruto fall out as all of the wounds on his body heal. His nails lengthen into claws. ' _His hand is healing! And changing! This boy...what is he?'_

Kagome gasps as she feels the seal on the Nine Tails loosen. _'I guess I'll have to help him to control the Nine Tails' chakra.'_

"Can that be?" Kakashi trails off _. 'It is!'_ Kakashi realizes as his eyes widen.

"Damn it!" Kagome snarls before slamming her fist into his stomach, punching a hole into it. Kicking him off of her, she calls out, "Kakashi, he's yours!" She runs over to Tazuna and stands protectively in front of him and her fellow Genin.

The red chakra begins to eat away at the ice mirrors. Naruto begins growling, with each growl, he gets louder and louder until he's snarling like a rabid beast. His features continue to change. He charges at Haku on all fours, snarling the entire way.

 _'The bloodlust in his eyes...this is no longer a child!'_ Haku thinks as he hurls needles at Naruto. Naruto roars, sending a wave of chakra to repel the attack as he continues forward. Stopping when Haku disappears, Naruto begins looking around him. Filling all the mirrors left intact enough, Haku hurls needles at Naruto. They embed in his flesh before Naruto stands up and swings his arms out as he roars, forcing the needles out of his flesh. Running towards one of the mirrors with Haku's image, Naruto punches it, shattering it. Naruto flips away from Haku's attack, running forward and grabbing his arm. Increasing his chakra output, Naruto shatters almost all of the mirrors. Forming a fist with red chakra surrounding it, Naruto reels back and punches Haku in the face, shattering his mask and knocking him through one of the few mirrors still standing. Haku stands up as Naruto glares death at him. Growling, Naruto rushes at Haku, jumping into the air. Naruto stops his punch right before it hits him.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku asks. "Just kill me already. I am no longer any use to Zabuza. I failed him." Naruto starts, looking up at Haku.

"What? Why?"

"Please, he gave me my life and I vowed to serve him with it. I have failed him. Please just kill me." Haku says. Naruto stares at the boy as he hesitates for a long time, battling with his emotions. Finally, he closes his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened!" Naruto insists.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Kakashi summons his ninja hounds. "Just what use is it, Kakashi? It's pathetic." Zabuza smirks. "You're blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me Kakashi. I think you're right, it is time to put an end to this," Zabuza says, eyes closed. Opening his eyes, Zabuza gasps as he hears rumbling. Ninja hounds burst from the earth, biting him and locking him in place. Kakashi takes his hands of the scroll as he stands up.

"I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you. That was a Summoning Jutsu, I was calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere. When you attacked me, I let you get pass my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led my hounds to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind. Falling into my trap, you disappoint me Zabuza." Kakashi mocks. "It's time I introduce you to my own Jutsu." Kakashi says as he gathers chakra around him, manifesting it into his right hand. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi charges Zabuza, intent on striking his heart. Kagome tenses, sensing the change in Haku's attitude. _'He's about to sacrifice himself_!' Kagome realizes, utter horror filling her.

Right before Kakashi lands the hit, Haku uses an ice mirror to appear before Zabuza. Blood splatters everywhere, obscuring Kakashi's view. Blood drips from Kakashi's face as he opens his eyes to see. His eyes widen at the sight that greets him. His hand is rammed through Kagome's chest and clean through Haku's shoulder. Head bowed and bangs covering her eyes, Kagome's hand tightens around Kakashi's arm as she rips it out of Haku's shoulder yet leaving it embedded in her body. Haku falls to his knees, his hand putting pressure on the wound. A dark, sardonic chuckle escapes Kagome as blood pours from her wound and mouth.

"You're a fool Kakashi, blinded by your skewed perception. Not everything is as it seems; but you should already know this, after all shinobi must see through deception," Kagome says, gripping his arm harshly.

Kagome!" Byakuya and Kagura scream, rushing toward her. However, Kagome's sharp glare stops them in their tracks.

"Don't worry about me idiots. You both know I've survived much worse than this." She turns her head, her eyes boring into Kakashi. "The Village Hidden in the Mist, or as it has been dubbed since the Fourth Mizukage stepped up, the Village of the Bloody Mist isn't what it seems. Then again neither is the Massacre. You should really learn to keep an open mind, otherwise you're likely to be killed." Kagome shoves Kakashi away from her, sending him skidding a couple of feet. Her eyes harden at Zabuza.

"You disgust me. Willing to allow a child to die for you so that you can live is pathetic and despicable," She says before slamming her fist into his jaw and sending him crashing into the railing of the bridge.

"Zabu..za," Haku gasps out, blood leaking from his mouth. Kagome kneels down and picks him up bridal style.

"Shhh, it's okay Haku. Everything will be okay," She murmurs to the boy as she places her glowing hand on his forehead. His eyes droop and shut as she tells him to sleep. Walking to a spot far enough away from the others, she sets him down and smooths his hair. Turning, she walks over to Zabuza and lifts him up by his sheet. "I should kill you!" She growls out lowly as she cocks her arm back. Just as she goes to hit him, the mist clears, revealing a clapping Gato with a bunch of thugs surrounding him.

"Did quite a job on you, didn't they Zabuza? You look like yesterday's Sashimi." Gato taunts. "I must say I'm disappointed." Gato kicks Haku. Kagome stiffens as a memory of something similar rises to the surface. "Hey you little bastard, you did quite the number on my arm. Too bad you're already dead or I'd kill you myself." Naruto and Kagome snarl.

"Get away from him you scum!" Naruto roars as he charges forward. Kakashi stops him. The temperature drops drastically as a dark, heavy, and massive amount of killing intent fills the air.

Youl regret doing that," Kagome utters darkly as she attacks him with ice, slashing his face up.

"Ah! What the hell?! Kill those brats!" Gato screams. "Oh and Zabuza, as of now, you're no longer in my employment. But do try to kill some of these thugs while you're at it. They're quite expensive," He smirks.

"I may not have known him long, but I know that this boy has a good soul!" Kagome starts. "And I won't let you try to hurt him!" She finishes, snarling as blood swirls around her. The thugs back up, unnerved by her. "You all make me sick," Kagome says as she walks forward, the blood surrounding her attacking the hugs closest to her. "All of your souls are tainted. Allow me the pleasure of sending each and every single one of you bastards to Hell."

"That's enough! Take them all down now!" He orders as he flees. Kagome's eyes narrow. The thugs hesitant for a few moments before attacking. Kagome smirks and rushes at them, ripping out the hearts of those that get close while using the blood to decapitate and dismember others.

"S-she's the devil!" Gato screams out as Kagome appears in front of him, covered in blood with a deranged grin on her face and her eyes swirling with inky blackness. The corpses of all the thugs he hired littering the bridge, their blood polling together and staining the bridge crimson.

"Actually, I'm not." She grabs his shirt and pulls him closer to whisper in his ear, "That would cuddly be my uncle." She let's him go and he backpedals, stumbling as she laughs. Inari and the villagers appear.

"Leave our village alone!" They yell before freezing at the bloody sight before them. Kagome doesn't even throw them a glance as she stalls toward Gato. She holds out her hand and blood and black energy entwine, forming a wicked two bladed scythe in her hand.

"Any last words coward?" She asks to the trembling midget. All he does is shriek and attempt to escape her. "No? Well, I'll see you in hell." Kagome slashes Gato from his shoulder to his hip deep but not deep enough for him to die. Blood gurgles in his throat.

"W-why...di-didn't you..k.." Gato gurgles, struggling to form words as blood wels and overflows from his mouth and wound. She twirls the weapon in her hand and wraps the barbed chains extending from the end around Gato.

"Simple. You don't deserve a quick death. This way, when I dump you in the water, you'll feel each excruciating inhale of water and thee sharks feeding on you as you die," Kagome replies before tossing him into the water, the barbs ripping his flesh. He quickly sinks, the water turning pink around him. She turns and looks at the horrified expressions everyone sends her away. Placing a glowing blue hand on the hole in her chest, Kagome quickly heals it and does the same with Haku.

"And here I thought Hakudoshi was terrifying," Naruto murmurs quietly, his teammates and leader silently agreeing with him. "Then again, I've never really seen Kagome mad before."

"You still haven't," Kagura replies. "And trust me when i day that you don't want to." She walks toward Kagome and places one of her arms around her, supporting her. Kagome shoots her a grateful look as Byakuya picks up Haku's unconscious form.

"Thank you," Kagome softly wheezes out. She looks at Zabuza and sighs. "If you truly care for Haku and are tired of hiding, come with us."

* * *

"Well, thanks for everything. We'll visit again guys! We have to go home though!" Naruto says as he and Kagome wave to Inari and the rest of the villagers.

"Come on, let's go. They're waiting for us back home." Kakashi says as he places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nods. "I still can't believe you want to bring two Rogue Ninja to Kohona!" Kagome doesn't even look at him, instead paying attention to the sleeping Haku in her arms.

"If you really must know, they remind me of two people i used to know." With that, Kagome starts walking, her teammates and Zabuza following her. Kakashi shakes his head and motions for everyone else to follow.

 **Author's Note: First off, I want to apologize for any mistakes in this. I'm using google docs and it doesn't seem to correct or even point them out all the time. Hell, it points out words like "stands" and tells me I spelled it wrong. Also, I'm copying and pasting this to the doc on so yeah, sometimes it seems to unitalize words. After this chapter, I'll be working on the Chunin Exams, okay? P.S. Guys, I'm not going to write the part where Naruto fights Neji. I'm skipping that part.  
Yeah, this is really long but oh well.**

 **Word Count: 16,214**

 **~Bye my friends! Please read and review/favorite/follow/whatever!**


	4. Interest

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't even attempted to write anything for this in since the 17th. I have a killer migraine right now but it's died down considerably since I took some medicine.  
Start Date: 4/19/2016  
End Date: 4/20/2016**

 **Rating: M for Mature  
** **(Violence, bloodshed, and other fun disturbing things!)  
** **Genres: Adventure/Action, Romance, Suspense (maybe a little mystery)  
** **Pairings: Main: Undecided, possibles: Gaara/Kagome, Haku/Kagome, and Haku/Kagome/Gaara Other(s): [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Possible future pairings are undetermined other than the ones listed above! However, there most definitely will be no Sakura and Naruto pairing *shivers at the disgusting thought*.  
** **New couple: [Shikamaru N., Temari]**

 **Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about?**

 **Edited: 08/07/2017 ~So I changed some things in the last chapter and had to fix this one as well. It was stuff that I had originally planned on doing but just forgot to put in because I'm scatter brained sometimes. In this story, Haku is 13, not 15. Also, I have decided to possibly change the pairing. I have three that I can think of:**

 **Haku/Kagome**

 **Haku/Kagome/Gaara**

 **Kagome/Gaara**

 **I am personally leaning towards the first two but I would like your opinion. However, I might decided to do a different pairing than the one that most people voted on because, in the end, this is my fanfoc but I would like to see the input from everyone and see how they feel. If I do pick one, it's probably gonna be the middle one. However, I do plan to write a Haku/Kagome fic, not sure of it'll be a one shot or a collection of them or a chapter series but still. Anyway, back to what I was saying, please vote and tell me your reasoning behind it. It will help me decide which one to do in the end. THANK YOU!**

 **War Eternal  
** **Interest  
** **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome yawns, stretching like a cat before getting out of bed. Or rather, attempting to. She is hindered by two pairs of arms that tighten their hold on her when she moves. Looking down, Kagome smiles. Disentangling herself from her two kits, she pads silently down the hallway into the kitchen. Once in there, Kagome gets out ingredients to make muffins. Following a recipe her mother taught her, she mixes the ingredients together and preheats the oven. Grabbing a pan and some cupcake liners, Kagome begins pouring the batter into the liners in the pan.

As she does so, she muses over what the council had told her the day before. Pursing her lips, she thinks, _'So Haku and Zabuza need to prove their loyalty to Konoha before becoming full citizens and being allowed to be shinobi of Konoha.'_ A wry smile crosses her lips. _'The only reason theyre even allowing this is because I have taken responsibility for them and theyre hoping something happens so that I will take the fall. Crusty old bastards never liked me much to begin with. I feel like, while it might take some time, they'll do it. I just wonder how much time.'_

Waiting for the oven to beep, Kagome begins to boil some water to make ramen for Naruto. ' _No matter what, ramen will always wake Naru up. Even if he's in a dead sleep. It's amazing really,'_ Kagome thinks wistfully, remembering the times when InuYasha would do the same with a multitude of emotions. Kagome places the pan in the oven once it beeps. Kagome watches the water, waiting for it to boil. Once it does, she dumps the noodles and seasoning in. Letting the noodles soak, Kagome waits for them to loosen up before stirring.

Naruto sits straight up, sniffing the air. Hazy, sleep fogged blue eyes blink open slightly. He sniffs again. "Ramen," Naruto says as he instantly wakes up all the way and grabs Shippo. "Shippo wake up. Kagome's making breakfast and there's ramen!" Despite his love of Kagome's cooking, he always gets excited whenever she makes ramen for him.

"I'm up and I know. Remember? Better senses than yours Naru-nii?" Shippo sleepily mumbles. Naruto rolls his eyes before dashing into the kitchen. Sitting at the table quietly, he waits for the food to be done.

"Ah, so you're finally up you two? You smelled food, didn't you?" Kagome asks, teasing Naruto lightly. She is rewarded with a light pink blush gracing his cheeks.

"Whatever it is you're making Kagome," Kagura purrs, rubbing her eyes groggily as she walks into the kitchen.

"Smells divine," Byakuya finishes. Kagome smiles.

"They're right, it does," Kanna whispers softly.

"Muffins and some ramen for Naru. I know he'll eat both though so I made plenty of muffins, especially since they're your favorite Haku," Kagome says.

"See, this is why you're awesome sis. Oh and Naruto," Hakudoshi begins sweetly. "Don't eat the last blueberry or banana nut bread muffin, or else I'll hang you from the ceiling fan by your testicles," He finishes, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Naruto gulps.

"I know. I won't make that same mistake again," Naruto grumbles.

"Whatever. Anyway guys, eat up because we're supposed to meet with Kashi." Kagome says. She turns to Kanna and Hakudoshi. "Can I count on you two to clean this up?" She asks.

"Of course Kagome," Kanna says with a ghost of a smile. Kagome grins and ruffles her hair.

"Thanks Kanna," Kagome replies. Kagome frowns slightly, looking at Kanna out of the corner of her eye. Her fists clenching as she remembers what Naraku did to Kanna to make her so withdrawn, she silently vows to make him pay even if she had to hunt him down herself.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Kagome smiles softly when it opens. "I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance yo ask you two last night what with everything going on. Do you both find the rooms to your liking?" Kagome kindly asks, causing a light dusting of pink to appear on Haku's cheeks. Zabuza's peanut colored eyes glint as he observes the interaction between the two. He felt grateful to the little girl for saving his precious Haku, someone he had come to view as either a son or little brother. He was beyond shocked when she opened up her home to the two of them and went so far as to try to get Konoha's council to allow them to become Konoha citizens and possibly ninja later on _. 'She certainly is very forgiving. She seems to be similar to Haku in some ways_.'

"Yes, they're perfect Kagone-sama," Haku shyly responds. "I really appreciate that Zabiza's room and mine are connected." He tucks a few strands of charcoal colored hair behind his ear, his chestnut eyes looking anywhere but at her face.

"Don't call me sama. I hate stiff things like that," Kagome scolds, frowning. She scrunches up her nose. "I would prefer it if you dropped it and just called me Kagome or something." She stops, suddenly remembering her reason for coming. "Oh yeah, I made breakfast for everyone but wasn't sure if you two would prefer to stay in your rooms. I didn't know if you wouod be comfortable being around the rest of the family so here's your breakfast." She offers the two plates to Haku who blinks.

"Oh sorry. Please come in," He says, blushing softly as he takes the plates. She smiles and walks over to the bed, sitting next to Zabuza who is casually sharpening a kunai.

"Thank you. Now, I wasn't sure if you two would prefer separate rooms or not so I gave you the two rooms to the left of mine. Your rooms, Shippo's, and mine are all connected since we're all on this side of the house. If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to come in my room through that door," Kagome says, gesturing to the door on the right side of the room. "Of course, please knock before you do. I'd like for at least some warning before you come in. It would be nice for someone in this house to have manners besides me."

"What do you mean Kagome-chan?" Haku asks, not completely comfortable with addressing her so familiarly.

"Well, no one really knocks on my door here. They all just kind of barge in. The only two that give me any sort of warning are Kagura and Kanna but even then, it's not much of one either." She huffs, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, don't be surprised if you find someone else in my room with me. My family likes to sleep with me though Shippo and Hakudoshi love hogging me which in turn upsets Naruto, Kagura, and Kanna who doesn't really show it." She smiles softly and gets up to leave. "My door is always open, even at night. If you ever want to talk, feel free to and don't worry about waking me up. I don't really sleep much to begin with." She walks towards the door and goes to leave.

"You know you can stay girlie," Zabuza says, his deep voice causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow. "It is your house after all. Besides, Haku and I would like to get to know the girl who helped us better."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke arrive at the meeting spot to see Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, Kakashi, and Naruto already there, waiting for them. "What took you guys so long?" Kakashi asks. Both Sakura and Sasuke's jaws drop, gawking at the silvery-grey haired man.

"YOU'RE HERE ON TIME FOR ONCE?!" They scream together, pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi quirks a brow.

"Hm? I was here early actually thank you," Kakashi replies.

"Only because we dragged your ass here Sensei, don't forget to mention that part," Kagome grumbles, pissed off from having to struggle with waking Kakashi up. Kakashi pales as her teammates and Naruto snicker. She turns quickly. "Don't you bitches laugh either. You just sat there and watched while I fought him, trying to wake him up, as if it were some comedy show! Don't you dare think I'll be forgetting anytime soon!" Kagome rants. The three pale.

"Shit," They all say at once.

"Yeah, shit is right because I won't be cooking for any of you for the next two weeks. All of you are just lucky I heal fast otherwise it would be a lot worse," She promises darkly, reminding Naruto of Hakudoshi except that she scares him a lot more than he ever could.

"Well," Naruto begins, hoping to distract her. "Kakashi, will you go and tell us the reason why we're all here anyway?"

"Yeah, we have a mission to help someone weed their garden." Kakashi answers, causing Naruto and his team to mentally fall backwards.

"That again?" Sakura whines.

"Come on, let's go. The faster we get there, the sooner we'll be done," Kagome says, looking at Kakashi.

"Right, follow me." He says as he begins leading the way.

"Hey you two!" A woman says, glaring at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh hi! We got rid of all your weeds ma'am," Sakura says, smiling. The woman growls.

"You idiots! Those aren't just weeds! They're my plants too!" She screams, wanting nothing more than to strangle the two knuckleheads. "Those were special herbs I had been growing and you two destroyed them!" She slams her fists into their heads, creating a loud thud. Kagome and Naruto sit back, snickering at the two's predicament. Scooting over to Kakashi, Kagome leans over.

"Who did you call the number one knucklehead ninja again? Because I don't think Naruto is considering he didn't do what those two just did," She whispers in his ear. Kakashi sighs, nodding.

"They really are idiots," He agrees.

The group walks back with Kagome and Kagura being nice enough to help an injured Sakura walk. "Stop I said! I don't need either of your damn help!" Sakura screams, pushing a couple feet away from the two. She yelps as she loses her balance and falls backwards. Kagome uses her enhanced speed to catch her just in time to stop her from busting her head open.

"Idiot," She says, well aware of the eyes on her and her little group. "If you so insist, then by all means go ahead," Kagome shrugs, letting go of her hand, causing Sakura to land in an ungraceful heap. Sakura jumps up.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sakura yells. Kagome turns to the girl, tears welling in her eyes as she holds her hands to her chest. Sakura smirks, seeing the tears and hopping she would cry.

"Aww? You noticed? That means so much to me Saka!" She says dramatically, fake tears of joy falling down her face. Suddenly, she drops the act. "One thing you need to correct though. I am a bitch, just not in the sense you meant sweetie," Kagome says, shrugging. "After all, I'm not you." Smirking, Kagome walks away, leaving pinky fuming. **Kagome 10, Sakura 0.**

* * *

"Konohamaru, you and your two friends need to stop trying to sneak up on us," Kagome and Naruto say in unison, their backs to the rectangle 'rock' creeping towards them. Smoke bombs went off as the rock exploded.

"How did you know?" Konohamaru asks. "But then again, I couldn't expect anything less of you two!"

"It was obvious. You have zero ability at stealth. You'll need to work on that squirt," Kagome says as she kneels and ruffles Konohamaru's hair. "Hey Udon, Moegi."

"Can you play with us now?" Moegi asks. Naruto and Kagome shake their heads.

"No, sorry. We have to go train," Naruto answers. Konohamaru snorts.

"Train, please. More like make out with your girlfriend Kagome," Konohamaru says. Flames appear in Naruto's eyes while Kagome is engulfed by black flames.

"WHAT WAS THAT TWERP?! YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN?! IF SO, SPEAK UP BECAUSE I CAN'T HEAR YOU AND NEITHER WILL YOU WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Kagome and Naruto roar together, looking read to wring Konohamaru's neck. Kagome continues, "BESIDES, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS?! WE'RE YEARS APART!" Konohamaru gulps before fleeing as he wails. Running with his eyes closed, Konohamaru slams into something. He falls backwards and looks up with tears in his eyes. A girl with spiky, blonde pigtails, in a light pinkish purple outfit stares down at him with her hands on her hips. She has a large fan strapped to her back. ' _A wind user?_ ' Kagome smirks. ' _ **Hey Kagura, looks like you might have someone you can practice on, Wind Sorceress.**_ ' Kagura smirks.

' _ **Looks that way, doesn't it?'**_ Kagome's gaze goes to the boy standing next to her. He wears a black outfit with a red and yellow circle outlined in white on the front. He has some weird thing strapped to his back. Kagome's eyes widen, ' _A puppet_?' She smirks. _'If so, I'd love to see Kagura go up against the two of them at the same time. She does, after all, control wind and uses puppets, if you count somewhat resurrecting dead bodies to fight for her as puppets.'_ Looking at his face, Kagome mentally quirks a brow. Purple war paint is smeared on his face.

"Did you need something?" Purple face asks. Purple picks up Konohamaru by his scarf, putting him at eye level. Kagome's eyes narrow. "So, does this hurt punk?" Konohamaru clenches his teeth, refusing to make a sound.

"Put him down Kankuro!" Pig Tails says. She turns her head to him, shifting her weight. "Or you know you'll pay for it later."

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess up these punks," Kankuro says, smirking. Konohamaru growls.

"Let go of me you jerk!" He cries out as he kicks Kankuro. Naruto growls, about to attack the teenager before Kagome shakes her head.

"I suggest you do as your sister says and put the boy down before I make you," Kagome says, her voice beginning to take on a beasial quality. She smiles, a cruel sadistic smile. "And by make you, I mean shatter every single bone in your body so perfectly that you'll be in agony for the rest of your life with no hope of recovery." Kankuro turns, looking at Kagome. ' _Eh? Well, well, even this place has pretty ladies.'_ He thinks before tossing him to the side. Kagome's eyes narrow into slits before she appears behind Konohamaru and catches him, preventing him from slamming into the fence. She hands him off to Naruto.

"Kagome what are you about to—" Naruto is halted by Byakuya's hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head.

"Naruto, stay out of this." She growls.

"Damnit! I hate when you channel Hakudoshi!" Naruto says. Kagome sneers.

"You forgot that he's the one influenced by me. I mean sure, he's a little psycho but he wasn't anywhere near that bad until we met," Kagome rumbles. "Or did you forget?" Naruto winces.

"Sorry." Kankuro having enough of the talk, walks over to Kagome with a lecherous grin.

"Hey babe. How about you and me go out on a date some time?" Kanuro asks. Kagome sneers.

"Look, first off, you're not my type jackass. Second, I'm ten. Third, if you ask me out again or try to hurt someone again, even if I don't really like any of the villagers in this town, I'll make the first threat look like it's not even child's play. That's because when I'm through with you, there won't be enough of anything to send you off to a morgue, let alone to prove you ever existed," Kagome snarls. "Fourth, I have a name bird brain. Kagome. Say it with me clown, Ka-go-me. Come on now, it's easy. KA-GO-ME, you dipshit." Turning her back to him, she dismisses him as she walks over to Konohamaru. Kneeling down, Kagome asks, "Are you alright?" He nods.

"Damn Kagome. I knew you acted like that with me and Ship, but you consider us your sons/family. Hell, if that's what you're like with us and someone who you don't really consider anything more than a kid who looks up to you, I'd be terrified to see what you'd be like protecting your own flesh and blood," Naruto comments, white. Byakuya nods.

"You bitch!" Kankuro snarls out as he reaches for the puppet on his back.

"Don't even bother. You wouldn't be able to touch me." Kagome replies, voice stoic and lethal. Clown face growls and reels back before charging, aiming to punch her. Kagome stops him by grabbing his fist.

"What did I say before? Come on now, I know your little group was watching me as I put Pukie, sorry, I mean Pinkie over there in her place when she called me a bitch. Two, I know I spoke clearly before when I said I would shatter every bone in your body, did I not? Three, you're starting to sound like Miroku and the inner thoughts of Kashi over there, reading Make Out Paradise as he ignores us. I don't like perverts as Miroku found out every single time he snuck a peak." Kagome growls, each word punctuated by her grip on his fist increasing. Kagome turns, looking him dead in the eyes. Her eyes glint with satisfaction and malice as everyone hears his hand bones begin to break. Kankuro falls to his knees, gasping with tears streaming down his face. She continues applying more pressure.

"Kagome! That's enough!" Sasuke calls out from the tree, panicking at the look in her eyes. Kagome turns her head, her cold eyes boring through him as she gives him a death stare that even Sesshomaru would shiver at.

"What the hell makes you think that I'd listen to an asshole like you? Especially since I can't stand you, Uchiha." Kagome says, her voice harder than steel and more frigid than the plummeting temperature surrounding them.

"Kankuro!" Pig Tails says as Kankuro collapses from the pain. Kagome sneers in disgust before letting go of his hand, leaving him panting in pain while holding his hand to his chest.

"Now, Konohamaru," Kagome says sickly sweet. Konohamaru gulps. In an indistinct blur of movement, Kagome has him pinned up against the fence by his shirt in order not to choke him. "You little punk, you should know better than to piss me off."

"Yeah, especially after you destroyed a good portion of the forest surrounding Konohagakure," Byakuya mumbles. Everyone looks at Kagome in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Oh shut up Byakuya. It's not like you're any better. Besides, i replanted the trees and the first is looking better than ever," She says as she releases Konohamaru with a sigh. "After all, you, Kagura, and I were forced to do far worse and as a result, we all have blood on our hands. Besides, it's not my fault the people of Konohagakure piss me off so badly. You didn't help either." Kagome pinches the bridge of her nose. Kneeling down, she looks Konohamaru in the eye. "You need to apologize Konohamaru because you are partly at fault for running into him because of the stupid, idiotic comment you made about Naruto and me. Come on," Kagome says as she stands up and offers him her hand. Looking at her with a slight fear before taking it. Kagome walks over to Kankuro and Pig Tails.

"Don't come any closer you monster!" Pig Tails says as she grabs her fan and opens it. Kagome sighs.

"You're not the first to call me that and you certainly won't be the last. Now please, I'm trying to apologize to him. I'm not going to hurt him anymore," Kagome says, looking into the blonde's eyes. The blonde stares into Kagome's eyes, assessing the sincerity of her words before she steps aside.

"Okay, but if you do hurt him, I will get you." Kagome snorts.

"Thank you. And please, no offense but I doubt you'll be able to do a damn thing if I really wanted to kill the ignorant baffoon," Kagome murmurs, rolling her eyes, as she walks over to Kankuro with Konohamaru in tow. Nudging him forward, Kagome says, "Go on Konohamaru." Konohamaru looks at her before hesitantly walking forward.

"I'm sorry for running into you mister," He apologizes, bowing, before scurrying off to hide behind Naruto. "Kagome's scary." Everyone who could hear him nods in agreement. Kagome kneels by Kankuro's side. He looks at her, wanting to shy away but unable to due to the immense pain radiating from his hand.

"I'm sorry Purple Face-san for breaking your hand. I've just been in a bad mood lately and I tend to react badly whenever someone I care abou is threatened," Kagome says, bowing her head so that her hair forms a curtain, shielding her face from view.

"Kagome? The reason you've been in a bad mood...it's because of—"

"Don't," Kagome says, her voice strained. "Don't bring that up. Not here, not now Kagura." Kagura sighs but lets it drop for now. Kagome lifts her head up and looks into Kankuro's eyes, attempting to mask the agony in her orbs but failing slightly. "Please allow me to make it up to you."

"How?" Kankuro gasps out. "A-and the n..name's Kankuro." Kagome smiles softly before it fades away again.

"Like this," Kagome says as she gently grabs Kankuro's hand and splays her hand on his own. Summoning forth her power, Kagome's hand begins to glow. Kankuro's eyes widen in amazement and wonder as he feels his bones begin to reassemble as the pain lessens. He looks up at the girl, watching her face as she stares at his hand with guilt ridden eyes. "There," Kagome says as she stands. Bowing deeply in apology to Kankuro, Kagome mutters, "I truly am sorry for all the trouble Konohamaru and myself especially have caused you."

"Kankuro, you're lucky she even bothered fixing your hand." A husky, male voice says. "You're an embarrassment to our village." The boy continues. Glancing out the corner of her eye, Kagome sees a boy with red hair and no eyebrows standing upside down in the tree. He has the kanji for love written on his forehead above his left eye. His sea foam green eyes surrounded by thick black rings, probably from lack of sleep, glare at Kankuro. He has a gourd strapped to his back.

"So, you've finally talked. I was starting to think you were just going to watch," Kagome says softly. The boy narrows his eyes before jumping down from hanging upside down in the tree Sasuke is in. Pig Tails gasps while Kankuro sweats as he laughs nervously.

"Uh, hey Gaara," He stutters nervously.

"Have you forgotten the reason why we came as this way?" Gaara continues. Kankuro gulps nervously.

"I-I know! I-I mean, they challenged us!" Kankuro chuckles out nervously. Kagome's eyes narrow. "They started the whole really. Here's what happened—"

"Shut up," Kagome and Gaara say at the same time. Kagome walks forward. "Yes, Konohamaru did run into you. But the fact of the matter is that you let that get to you and blew it out of proportions. You were going to attack him and then us when none of us had done anything other than flee from Naruto and me in terror which led to him accidentally bumping into you. Don't try to twist things around just so your younger brother won't attack you," Kagome says.

"How do you know that they're siblings?" Sakura asks. Kagome snorts.

"Besides the obvious fact that they're scents are all similar, there's other indicators. For example, from what I have heard, in their village, Sunagakure, siblings are usually placed on a team together." Kagome shrugs. She turns, looking Gaara in the eye. "So, you're here for the Chunin Exam, correct?" She asks. He nods.

"Wait, what? The Chunin Exams?" Sakura asks. Kagome resists the urge to freeze her to the tree, still a little ticked off with her.

"Yes, the Chunin Exams. You should know what I'm talking about since we learned about it in class. After all, aren't you supposed to be little Miss Know It All?" Kagome asks, mocking her. She sighs. "Naruto, I truly do feel your pain kit."

"You understand?" Naruto asks before smiling. "Finally!" Kagome rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry, forgive my teammates. My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. My siblings," Kagome explains as Byakuya and Kagura step up. "Are Byakuya Taisho and Kagura Taisho." Byakuya nods while Kagura just glares at Kankuro.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. On my team are Pinkie over there and the boy in the tree. Pinkie's name is Sakura but feel free to call her anything you like. The boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's a real asshole so it's best to ignore him," Naruto says with a small shrug. Sakura and Sasuke glare at Naruto.

"What did you just say about me?!" They snarl together. Kagome sneers.

"Oh shut the fuck up with your childish antics for once. A one year old is more mature than you two," Kagome hisses. Turning, she glares at Kakashi, causing wind to rip the book from his hands.

"HEY!" He screams, his visible eye widening. "What the hell Kagome?!"

"First off, if you even did your job like you're supposed to, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Second, Kashi, if you don't make sure those two shut up instead of reading this perverted novel Miroku Jr., well, Naruto's going to lose his teammates. It's been a while since I had some toys," Kagome snarls out, her voice deepening and taking on a faint bestial quality again. "I just hope they're more fun than the last one. After all, he broke much too soon."

"Um...Kagome, you're joking...right?" Naruto asks, hesitating as he stares at her wide eyed.

"Naru-chan, I wouldn't be so sure about that. There's a hell of a lot more to Kagome than you know," Kagura says. Kagome's eyes widen.

"That's right! I knew there was something I was forgetting!" She exclaims. Turning to Kakashi, she levels a glare at him that made him want to die. "As soon as this is over, you, Naruto, jii-chan, and I need to have a little talk since you oh so kindly forgot about it yesterday numbnuts." Kakashi's eyes water.

"Is that any way to treat your Jonin Sensei?" He asks, sounding dejected.

"Quite frankly, with you, it is." Kagome says as Naruto and the others agree. Looking back, Kagome's eyes meet with the Sand ninjas'. "Goodbye." Kagome smiles innocently before turning back to glower at Kakashi. Walking forward, Kagome grabs Kakashi by the ear and yanks him down to her level. "We're leaving. Naruto come," She says as she drags a pleading and struggling Kakashi away with ease.

"Looks like we're going too. See ya later," Byakuya says before he and Kagura follow at the two, laughing at Kakashi's misfortune. Gaara's eyes narrow. ' _That girl...she's not like the other Leaf Genin. For one, something about her screams danger. Two, she literally shattered all of the bones in Kankuro's hand before healing it quickly. Three, she can easily drag a struggling Jonin away as if he were nothing more than a blanket. She's...interesting and intriguing. I should probably keep an eye on her and the Uchiha._ ' Gaara thinks as he stares at her retreating back.

* * *

Kakashi stares at Kagome in shock. "That's...incredible. She's the One?" Kakashi asks again, needing to hear it one more time. Hiruzen sighs before taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"Yes, Kakashi. In fact, I tested her and the rest of her companions myself the day after she showed up in my village. So that I could assess them. She had outstanding potential to be Hokage, even when she was just four years old. Hell, she beat me in a one on one match when I was going all out."

"Than again jii-chan, I was eighteen years old in a four year old body. Although, I had only started training with chakra the week before I came to this world," Kagome adds in. Kakashi's jaw drops. ' _She was able to defeat the Third after just one week of training with chakra?!'_ Kakashi wonders, astounded. 'Just how powerful is she?'

"Of course, my powers have been capped. More of them will be slowly introduced to my body as I age so my body won't be overwhelmed with them all at once like they were when they were first released," Kagome nonchalantly adds, stunning Kakashi even further.

"Yes, well then, does that answer all of your questions Kakashi?" Hiruzen asks. Kakashi nods, unable to speak due to the shock.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi and his two Genin Squads stand on a bridge. "Sorry I'm late guys," Kakashi says as he yawns. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended all of you for the Chunin Exam. Here are the application forms," Kakashi says as he holds out six forms. They all take one. "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you to decide if you want to participate. If you don't feel ready, you can wait until next year." Byakuya, Kagome, and Kagura all looks at each other before nodding.

"We want to take it," Kagome and her siblings say in harmony. Kakashi sweat drops. ' _How do they always do that?_ '

"Alright! Kakashi Sensei, you rock!" Naruto exclaims as he jumps on Kakashi and hugs his neck which causes them to spin around for a few moments.

"Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi cries out as he puts the boy down. Naruto scowls.

"I'm not a dog." Kakashi ignores Naruto's comment.

"Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at three p.m. five days from now. That's it." Kakashi elaborates. Naruto laughs, smiling wide.

 **Author's Note: Well, it took a little longer than expected but here's the fourth chapter. It's a lot shorter than the last one.  
**

 **Word Count: 5,601**

 **~Bye my wonderful readers. Until next time, read and review/favorite/follow/etc.! Enjoy!**


	5. Intimidation

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't even try starting this yesterday. I just didn't feeling like writing. I started writing this late, like after 7:30 so yeah.**

 **Start Date: 4/21/2016  
** **End Date: 4/22/2016**

 **Rating: M for Mature  
** **(Violence, bloodshed, and other fun disturbing things!)  
** **Genres: Adventure/Action, Romance, Suspense (maybe a little mystery)  
** **Pairings: Main: [Gaara, Kagome H.] Other(s): [Naruto U., Hinata H.] Possible future pairings are undetermined other than the ones listed above! However, there most definitely will be no Sakura and Naruto pairing *shivers at the disgusting thought*. The main pairing is the one that I plan on focusing on and developing the most.  
** **New couple: [Shikamaru N., Temari]**

 **Summary: Kagome is sent to a new world, a world filled with ninja and different forms of magic. There, she will not only help others, but she will also find her true purpose. Is happiness in her future? Just what is this prophecy these people keep talking about?**

 **War Eternal  
** **Intimidation  
** **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kakashi sits on the rooftop of a building, staring up at the moon. A ninja wearing the headband of the Village Hidden in the Rain appears behind Kakashi. "So," Kakashi begins. "How did it go?"

"They all made it, your squad and the others. All twelve Genin proved themselves ready for the exam." The ninja says before a could of white smoke obscures him from view. In the ninja's place is Iruka. "You were right Kakashi. They're good. They've all developed very impressive skills." Kakashi 'hm's.

"But the Chunin Exams can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out," Kakashi comments.

* * *

Byakuya, Kagome, Kagura, Naruto, and Sasuke stand in front of the Academy along with a few other people. Sakura walks up. "Hey Sakura, you're late," Naruto greets her, trying to be civil. Sakura waves.

"Uh...right. Sorry guys." Sakura apologizes. She turns to look at Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke." Sasuke grunts, acknowledging her as he looks at her from the corner of his eyes. ' _What's up with her? She's different,'_ Sasuke muses, eyes narrowing slightly.

* * *

A group of candidates stand in a hallway inside the Academy, asking each other what was going on. The sound of someone getting hit can be heard as a boy in green spandex wearing orange ankle warms grunts as he falls onto his backside. A girl, presumably his teammate, squats down to help him up. The person who hit him scoffs as he steps forward.

"You're taking the Chunin Exams but you can't even get passed us?" The boy asks condescendingly as his friends smirks.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" His friend asks, smirking.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling you," The first boy says, snickering.

"Please let us through. We're supposed to go in there," The girl who helped the boy in green spandex says before she stands. One of the boys punches her, sending her staggering back a few steps before falling down.

"Ah, that's harsh!" Someone in the crowd whispers.

"Yeah, hitting a girl," Another says. The first boy, the one who has spiky hair, three bandages on his face, and two large kunai strapped to his back, snickers.

"Did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic." He retorts.

"Some of you won't survive the exams. Others will be wrecked for life. And some of you make go crazy," The second boy says. "For Chunin, it's always life and death."

"You think it's a joke? Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat," The first boy says as Kagome, her siblings, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk into the hallway. "Delicate little girls don't belong here."

"We're just thinning out the herd. You won't pass anyway so go home and play with your dolls," The second boy says. Kagome and the others walk towards them.

"Real nice speech. Now, both of you step aside and let me through," Kagome orders in a frigid, bored tone. "And while you're at it, reverse the Genjutsu. We can see through your pathetic attempts at an illusion. We're going to the third floor." Two people in the crowd look at each other.

"What does she mean? We're on the third floor." One says.

"No, we're not. We're on the second floor. If you can't see through such a weak Genjutsu, then the Chunin Exams will probably be hell for you." Kagome replies. The two boys who were harassing everybody before smirk.

"Well well," The spiky haired boy says.

"So you noticed the Genjutsu, eh?" The second says.

"You shouldn't underestimate a possible opponent or enemy. It will only bite you in the ass and possibly even get you killed." Kagome replies, unimpressed. The Genjutsu fades away, revealing the room number to be 201 instead of 301 like it seemed in the illusion.

"Aren't you a smart one?" The boy with spiky hair says as he opens one eye. "So you noticed an illusion. Now let's see you deal with this!" He raises his voice as he goes to kick Kagome. The next second, Kagome has him lifted off the ground with her hand tight around his throat. Kagome scoffs.

"Pathetic," Kagome taunts as she throws him away from her in disdain. "Didn't I say not to underestimate a possible opponent? But you did just that; as a result, I, a ten year old, easily put you in a situation where I could have killed you if I had wanted to." The spiky haired boy's friends scowls before going to attack her. Not bothering to defend herself, Kagome waits for the spandex wearing boy to take action, if the way his body tensed was anything to go by. Kagome smirks, her suspicions being proven correct as Spandex Boy flashes in between her and the other boy. He stops the boy's attack by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" A boy with long brown hair in a low ponytail asks as he and the girl from before walks over to Spandex Boy. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but," The boy trails off, looking at Sakura.

"You wanted to make a good impression on Sakura, right?" Kagome asks. Spandex Boy turns, surprised, and looks at Kagome. She shrugs. "It's obvious." Spandex Boy walks up to Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"Please be my girlfriend!" Rock Lee says as he gives her a thumbs up and smiles dazzlingly. "I vow to protect you with my life." Sakura shivers.

"Definitely...not."

"Why?"

"Because you're a weirdo!" Sakura replies with a grimace. Lee bows his head in disappointment.

"Really, you should have seen that coming. She only has eyes for Sasuke though he could care less about her," Kagome and Naruto say in perfect harmony.

"Hey you, over here," The boy who scolded Lee says as he walks closer to where Kagome and the others stand. Kagome turns her head, looking at him in expectance. "What's your name?" Kagome quirks a condescending brow while maintaining her stoic facial expression.

"Why should I even tell you? It's not like it'll benefit me," She replies. The boy falters slight.

"Because, I want to know." He insists.

"Fine, but only if you tell me your name, the name of the girl next to you, and drag poor Spandex Boy away before Sakura ends up hitting him," Kagome replies, taking pity on Lee.

"Deal."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho." The boy's eyes widen as gasps break out around the room.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho, the prodigy who graduated from the Academy in less than a year, setting a new record? Also known as the Elemental Queen?" A boy whispers in the back.

"To answer your question boy in the back, yes, that Kagome Higurashi Taisho. There aren't any other people by the name of Kagome Higurashi Taisho in this village so that should have answered your question." Looking at the boy in front of her, Kagome speaks, "I see the doubt in your eyes. It really doesn't matter to me whether or not you believe me. I'm not here to make friends or impress people. Now, I thought you agreed to introduce yourself and your female teammate or did you forget? I never thought that the Neji Hyuga, the Rookie of the Year last year, would be so rude."

"Wait, you know his name?" Sakura asks. Kagome nods.

"Of course. I also know who the girl next to him is but I won't be rude and say it. I'll let her introduce herself."

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK YOU IDIOT?!" Sakura banshee shrieks. Kagome turns her head, giving Sakura a death glare filled with bloodlust and murderous intent.

"Stop your damn banshee wailing or else. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a banshee. You do scream and look like one when they scream. The reason I asked is because I know you and the others would be curious." Kagome states, a dark promise in her voice.

"My name's Tenten." The girl says. Kagome turns back, no trace of her previous expression on her face as she smiles warmly at her.

"Thank you. I think you and my brother Byakuya should spar sometime. I'd love to see who wins," Kagome says.

"Me too," Byakuya says. Kagome looks at her teammates.

"Some one you five, let's go hand in our applications," Kagome says before turning back to Neji and Tenten. "It was nice meeting you three. Goodbye." Kagome walks away, heading for the stairs with her teammates following her.

* * *

Kagome sighs as she watches Sasuke fall to the ground while Lee lands by a turtle. She uses a swirl of wind to catch him before he hits the ground and sets him down. Kagome watches in amusement as Lee is chewed out by the turtle. A guy looking like an older version of Lee with more intense eyebrows appears on top of the turtle. "Hey! What's shaking? How you doing everybody" Life treating you good?" He asks.

Kagome pinches the bridge of her nose. ' _Why me?_ ' She silently asks as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all look shocked by the guy's sudden appearance.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet!They're almost alive!" Naruto exclaims. The guy opens one eye, gives a thumbs up, and smiles.

"Hi Lee." Grabbing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all by the back of their shirts, she drags them away.

"Come on, I can tell that his appearance broke you three. Besides, we're not really needed her. We have to turn in our applications," Kagome says as she exits the room with her siblings following.

* * *

Kakashi stands before his two Genin squads. "Glad you came Sakura. For your sake and the others. Now, you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam." Kagome quirks a brow at his choice of words, quickly piecing together what he's implying.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"He means that it's a good thing you came because if you didn't Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't have been able to participate, right?" Kagome asks.

"Yes. How did you know?" Kakashi asks, curious.

"They way you worded what you said. It was kind of obvious what you were implying," Kagome shrugs.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"But Sensei, you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual." Sakura says.

"That's right, I did."

"Was that a lie?" Sakura asks.

"Sort of. Sakura, it is up to the individual. However, the decision of the individual affects the whole team. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other two pressuring you." Kakashi explains. Naruto huffs. "At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute," Sakura says. "Do you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them…" Sakura trails off.

"It would have been the end of the line." Kakashi finishes. "If you hadn't come along, I couldn't have let the others in. But it's a moot point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke!" Kakashi says. Kakashi smiles. " I'm proud of you three. I already knew Kagome, Byakuya, and Kagura would have shown up together. Good luck." Kakashi says as he moves to the side to let them through.

"We're not going to let you down Kashi," Kagome says as she and the others go through the door.

Inside, countless people stare at the six newcomers. Kagome stares back, emotionless. Kagome mentally smirks as she intimidates quite a few of them and they look away. ' _ **Man, this feels so nostalgic,'**_ Kagome comments to her siblings mentally.

' _ **Yeah, it's just like when we faced off against Naraku and his hordes of demons,'**_ Kagura replies, smirking.

"Man, I had no idea there would be so many of them," Sakura says, intimidated. Kagome looks at Sakura, questioning her supposed intelligence.

"Of course there would be a lot. Genin from Hidden Villages all over have come here to participate in hopes of becoming Chunin. What else would you expect? Two or three? Maybe ten at the most?" Kagome asks sarcastically. "Also, if you're feeling intimidated, don't let it show. In fact, in the face of a possible opponent, never show your emotions. Because if you do, the second they see weakness, they'll pounce."

"Sasuke, where have you been?" Ino asks as she flings herself onto Sasuke. "Oh you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I was missing those broody good looks of yours." Sakura glares at Ino as a vein noticeably pops out in her forehead.

"Hey you porker! Back off, he's mine!" Sakura snarls loudly. Ino lets go but keeps an arm around Sasuke's shoulders as she looks at Sakura.

"Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura yells. Kagome's eye twitches. Ino sticks her tongue out at Sakura.

"Oh it's you guys? I knew this was going to be a drag but not this lame." Shikamaru says as he and Choji look at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Turning, he smiles at Kagome. "Hey Kagome." Kagome smiles back at him briefly before glaring daggers into Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru sweat drops at her expression.

"Oh look, the three stooges are here." Naruto says, smiling at Shikamaru. Shikamaru steps forward.

"Hey, you know what pipsqueak? Ah, forget it. You're a waste of time." He says.

"Well well, what do you know? It looks like the whole gang's back together," Kiba says as he and his teammates walk over to the other rookies.

"Hi Naruto," Hinata shyly murmurs, blushing.

"You guys here too? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing," Shikamaru says. Kagome's eyebrow and eye begin twitching in unison at a steady, constant rate.

"If you think it' so stupid, why are you here Shika?" Kagome murmurs, ice and irritation in her voice as her patience wears thin. The others ignore the warning signs of Kagome's volatile temper exploding.

"Yep!" Kiba says. "Here we all are, the twelve rookie Genin." Kaiba laughs. "This is going to be fun." Kiba pauses. "At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?" Kagura and Byakuya look at Kagome and silently begin a countdown in their heads. _10_.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke says, smirking. _9._

"Just wait. We're going to blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy." Kiba brags. _8_. Kagome's eye twitching more rapidly, getting worse by the second. _7_.

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies?" Naruto asks as he points at Kiba. _6_. "You don't know what training means!" Naruto raises his voice. _5_. Choji stares at Akamaru, thinking of eating him. He walks forward. _4._ Shino steps in front of him, stopping Choji in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Choji looks down to see a bug crawling on the floor. _3._

"Thought maybe you hadn't seen it." Shino says as Choji looks up at him, mouth open. _2._ "Didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why? You saving it for lunch?" Choji asks mockingly. _1._ Byakuya and Kagura plug their ears, silently bracing themselves for the explosion.

"Enough!" Kagome snarls loudly, her murderous intent and bloodlust blanketing the room and choking its occupants as wind fiercely whips and ice forms in the air and on the ground around Kagome and the other rookies. "You all are acting like children. I'm younger than you and I've had enough of your childish antics! If you don't fucking stop it, you will regret it because I'll make sure you won't be able to speak or even breathe on your own for at least three months! Then maybe I'll get a break from your constant idiocy! Haven't any of you jackasses noticed that everybody can hear every little thing you say because none of you know how to talk in a normal voice? Seriously! I can't fucking believe that any of you actually made Genin! It makes me wonder if the Leaf's gotten more lax! With you as Genin, I want to weep for the future of the Leaf Village!" Kiba snarls.

"Stay out of this, little girl." He says. Kagome's eyes narrow into slits before she steps forward, intent on making him bleed for the insult. Byakuya grabs her arm, stopping her when she's halfway to the dog boy.

"Stay out of this Byakuya." Kagome's voice screams her thirst for blood as it slightly takes on a beast quality.

"No." Kagome's eyes narrow.

"Are you seriously disobeying me, disobeying a direct order from your Alpha?" Kagome asks, her voice dark and murderous. Byakuya doesn't comment. Kagome smirks wickedly. "All I'm going to do is teach him a lesson he should have learned long ago. I'm not going to hurt him...much." Byakuya still doesn't budge as his grip on her arm gets tighter. Kagome, using her yokai strength knowing he can handle it, slams the back of her head into Byakuya's nose causing him to let go of her with a snarl of pain. Kagome flashes in front of Kiba, grinning maliciously.

"Fuck Kagome!" Byakuya cries out as he holds his hands to his broken nose, blood leaking from in between his fingers and falling to the floor.

"What? You were disobedient and disobedient pups need to be taught a lesson. Right Kiba?" Kagome asks, her fangs flashing as her eyes bore into the boy. "Disrespectful pups also need to be taught a lesson so that they can learn, isn't that right Kiba?" Kagome's eyes gleam at the scent of fear wafting off of everyone in the room. Kiba gulps.

"Kagome stop." Kagura says. Kagome sighs, frowning. Settling for punching Kiba in the face, she watches in satisfaction as he goes sailing through the air before hitting the wall in the back of the room with a loud, resounding thud.

"There Kagura. Be happy that all I did to him was punch him. If that had been Fluffykins, Kiba would have been skinned alive, resurrected, then slowly melted into a pile of goo by Fluffy's acidic poison." Kagome says as the dark, ominous aura surrounding her fades while the wind and ice dissipates.

"True. Especially since you're his imoto," Kagura replies, shuddering. Kagome turns to Byakuya.

"Is your nose better or should I help?"

"Nah, it's good." He pauses. "Although, some ice would be nice." Kagome smiles, rolling her eyes, as she rips the bottom of the sleeve off her shirt before creating a small block of ice. Wrapping it, she tosses it behind her head to Byakuya, who catches it with ease.

"Happy now, brother?" Kagome jokes. Byakuya rolls his eyes and puts the makeshift ice pack on his nose. Kagome leans back against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she observes the crowd cooly.

"Hey, you guys!" A boy with circular glasses and grey hair says as he walks over to the rookie Genin. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense but you're the twelve rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." Ino glares at him.

"Well who asked you? Who are you?" Ino shouts. Kagome resists the urge to slap Ino.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you." He says. All the rookies except for Kagome, Byakuya, and Kagura gasp and look around. "You've made quite an impression."

"Yeah, that they're all oblivious, annoying, and a multitude of other things," Kagome mumbles grumpily, causing Kabuto to smirk.

"See those guys behind you? They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Sakura makes a noise of agreement. Kabuto smirks, bowing his head.

"You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies." He looks up. "You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto, is that your name?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's...my seventh." He admits.

"Huh?" Shikamaru grunts.

"Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran! You must really be an expert by now," Sakura comments.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Cool! You could give us all the inside tips!" Naruto says. Kagome mentally facepalms.

"Yeah, some expert. He's never passed." Shikamaru scoffs.

"Well, seventh time's the charm. That's what they say, eh?" Kabuto sheepishly replies.

"I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true," Shikamaru says, looking unhappy at the prospect of actually making an effort. "Oh man," He says as he turns his head. "I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Hang on, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little," Kabuto says as he digs in his bag. He pulls out a deck of cards.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kagome asks, suspicious. He falters just slightly for a second.

"Because you all are my fellow Leaf Shinobi and Kunoichi," He replies quickly with a smile. Kagome's eyes narrow. ' _I highly doubt that's the case. He probably gets something out of it.'_ Kagome thinks. Her eyes narrow. ' _That, or there's another hidden motive.'_ He raises the deck to his face and spreads the cards out as he speaks, "With my Ninja Info Cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asks.

"It's hard to explain but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." Kabuto kneels down and places the cards on the ground. "I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time." He grabs the top card. "They may not look like much to the naked eye," Kabuto begins as he picks up the card and places it on the ground face up. "In fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff," Kabuto says as he begins spinning the card around with one finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks.

"You see, I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example," Kabuto places two fingers in front of his face as he tilts his head down slightly. He stops spinning the card as a noise comes from the card. Where it was once blank is now a map.

"Awesome, a map! Of what?" Sakura asks.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who've come to take the Chunin Exam, what villages they come from, and how many from each village." Kabuto looks up. "Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together at the same time?" He asks. Kagome glances at her fellow rookies before sighing.

"It's to foster friendship between nations of course, international brotherhood, and such. But, it's also to maintain the balance of power between nations. This way, they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi that end up in each village." Kagome answers. Kabuto looks up at her, surprised.

"Yes, that's correct. How did you know?" Kagome shrugs.

"Why does it matter? Honestly, all you really need to do is think and it should become obvious."

"Balance of power, big deal. It's all a drag," Shikamaru comments.

"Shikamaru, if the balance isn't maintained, one nation could wind up with many more Shinobi than its neighbors which might tempt it to attack them. So, they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense." Kagome explains. Shikamaru huffs.

"Does those cards of yours have any information on the candidates, individually?" Sasuke asks. Kabuto smirks.

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asks. Sasuke's eyes narrow.

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect. But, I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys of course," Kabuto says. Kagome mentally snickers. "So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all." Kabuto prompts, holding up a card.

"He's Gaara of the Desert and there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it." Sasuke informs Kabuto. Kabuto pouts.

"Man, that's no fun," Kabuto complains. "You even know their names. That makes it easy." He swipes two cards from the deck and looks at them. "Here they are."

"Show them to me," Sasuke demands. Naruto looks at Kabuto and Sasuke before crossing his arms.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto says as he repeats the same action as before with the card. "Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience, eleven C ranks and twenty D ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last twelve months, his Taijutsu has radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exam. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." Hinata's eyes widen slightly at the information.

"Okay, now for Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto repeats the same action to unlock the information. "Mission experience, unknown amount for D ranks, eight C ranks, and get this, one B rank as a Genin." Kabuto says. Kagome rolls her eyes. ' _So he thinks that's impressive? Then I guess he doesn't know about our 'C' rank escort mission that turned out to be A ranked.'_ Kagome thinks. "There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally. But, there is this. He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B rank as a Genin? And he's never even been injured?" Shikamaru asks, unnerved.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto asks before remembering the escort mission they had. He looks at Kagome before shaking his head. Sasuke grimaces. Kabuto takes another card and touches it, revealing another map.

"The Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound...from the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small. It sprang up recently. No one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." Kabuto says. The three Sound Ninja glare at Kabuto who picks up his cards. "Well, you get the point. The competition's going to be intense this year."

"So it would seem. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence," Hinata comments.

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino says loudly which makes Kagome want to sew her mouth shut. ' _All she ever does is yell. I've never even heard her speak in a semi-normal level of volume, let alone at a whisper.'_ Kagome thinks sourly.

"Do you...really think it's going to be tougher this time?" Sakura asks.

"Oh yeah. In the four years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Kabuto replies. Naruto grunts. "Yep, we've got our work cut out for us." Naruto begins shaking as he makes odd sounds. Sakura looks at Naruto in concern. Sakura thinks for a few moments before walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry Naruto. We'll be fine!" Sakura reassures. She gasps as his shaking gets worse. Naruto turns around while growling. He points at all the competition.

"My name is Nar—" Kagome appears behind Naruto, slapping one of her hands over his mouth as the other smacks him upside the head. She leans over so she can whisper into his ear.

"Don't even. Shut up while you're still ahead or you'll make all of the rookies the prime target for everyone. I know you're hyped Naruto but think," She snarls quietly in his ear. "Because if you continue, I won't be the only one hitting you." An image of Sakura pummeling him into the ground appears in his mind, freezing him in his tracks. Pleased that he he won't be stupid enough to continue now that she stopped him, Kagome returns to her spot against the wall and crosses her arms against her chest again. She closes her eyes, appearing to be dismissing everything when she's actually paying close attention to every person's movements.

"You heard what he said about the Hidden Sound Village? He called us little, a mystery," The male Sound Ninja with spiky black hair says.

"I heard," The other male Sound Ninja growls. He has what appears to be a coat or cape of white fur on his back, is hunched over, and has bandages wrapping his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered.

"I say we teach this guy some manners," The female Sound ninja says. The Sound Ninja wearing bandages nods.

"Yeah, time to clear up some of the mystery for him. Update his information," He snickers. "Let him know that if you insult the Sound Shinobi, you better be ready for the consequences."

Kiba had walked back over to the rest of the rookies a little bit after Kabuto has first talked to the rookies. He looks at Naruto and raises his hand to his nose. He grins. "Uh, what was that Naruto? Can you say it a little louder?" He snickers, guessing at what the whiskered blond was going to say. Kagome glares at him and he backs down.

"Ready?" The hunched Shinobi asks.

"Let's do it." The other Shinobi replies. All three Sound Ninja tense a little before disappearing. They run through the crowd, looking like black blurs. Kabuto glances at the crowd out of the corner of his eyes. The three change direction carefully as they avoid running into people.

Kankuro begins sliding the puppet off his back. Gaara holds a hand in front of Kankuro, halting his actions. Kankuro grunts as he looks at Gaara. Gaara lets his arm rest at his side. Accepting it, Kankuro looks forward and slips the puppet back into its place on his back.

The three Sound Ninja zip their way through the rest of the crowd, heading for Kabuto. The hunched Shinobi grabs his sleeve and lifts it up, revealing his arm that has something with holes in it strapped to it. The spiky haired Sound Shinobi jumps above Kabuto. Aiming, he hurls two Kunai at Kabuto who jumps out of the way. The hunched Shinobi appears in front of Kabuto, holding the first three fingers of his hand by his face. Kabuto's eyes widen at the sight of the Shinobi's vibrating arm.

Sasuke silently gasps at the attack. ' _They're from the Village Hidden in the Sound!_ ' Kabuto realizes as he tries to escape the attack by moving backwards. Sakura gasps as she sees the Sound Shinobi attack Kabuto. Kabuto barely manages to dodge the strike, smirking.

' _Man, he's fast!'_ Naruto and Sakura think at the same time. Sasuke's shocked expression quickly morphs into smug smirk as he thinks, ' _He's almost as quick as me.'_ Kabuto huffs smugly. However, he gasps as the lens in his glasses shatter and fall to the floor. Gaara, his siblings, and the rest of the crowd watches.

"Oh, I get it. So it was that kind of attack," Kabuto comments as he removes his broken glasses. Sasuke walks forward.

"Hang on, I saw it all. He dodged the attack. How did that happen?" Sasuke demands.  
"It must have come closer than it looked," Shikamaru responds. He makes a sound of irritation as he lifts his head up. "Look at him acting like it was nothing. Real tough guy."

Kabuto lifts his head up, staring into the other Shinobi's eye. Eyes widening, he gasps as his vision swims, making everything looking like it's vibrating at a rapid pace. He grunts in pain before falling to his knees on the ground. Gong on all fours, Kabuto clenches his teeth as he shakes. He retches.

"What? Did he just?" Naruto asks, trailing off.

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" Sakura asks, concerned. "What is it?!" Everyone in the room but the Sound Shinobi, Kagome, and Byakuya look shocked at what happened. Kagome remains expressionless, eyes half open, while Byakuya smirks. Kagura hides her smirk behind her fan. The first Sand Shinobi who attacked Kabuto laughs. Kabuto coughs. Naruto and Sakura run over to the fallen grey haired Shinobi.

"Hey, Kabuto!" Naruto exclaims.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks as she and Naruto Help Kabuto up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks.

"Not such a tough guy after all I guess," The hunched Sound Shinobi says. "Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card punk," The spiky haired Shinobi says. "The Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is over, guaranteed." Kagome snorts at the comment while Naruto growls. The spiky haired Shinobi turns to Kagome. "What was that you little bitch?" Kagome looks up, her eyes, frigid and filled with the promise of a painful death, bore into him, sending him a scathing glare.

"I merely snorted because I highly doubt you three will be Chunin," She answers, her voice emotionless. He snarls.

"Excuse you?!" He sneers as he storms over to her. He grabs the front of her shirt. "What did you just say, you little kid?" Kagome stares back, aloof, while the boy glares at her. Snarling when he doesn't receive an answer, he cocks his arm back, preparing to hit her. Using a portion of her yokai speed and strength, Kagome sweeps his feet out from under which causes him to land on his stomach; Kagome twists his arm behind his back while the other one is pinned beneath him as she harshly digs her knees into his back. That happened in about a second or two at the most. The crowd breaks out into a storm of whispers and murmurs, each person expressing their shock and disbelief at what had just occurred. Gaara's eyes narrow.

"You're annoying," Kagome growls her spot above him before getting up. "I suggest you don't try to attack me again because next time, I won't bother holding back." She walks over to her siblings. A loud pop echos throughout the room as a large cloud of white smoke appears in the front of the room.

"Alright you babyfaced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" A man says. The cloud of smoke disperses, revealing a group of Leaf Ninja with a man in black standing at the front. He has two scars on his face and has a displeased expression on his face. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment, your worst enemy." The crowd gasps. Ibiki points his finger at the Genin in the back. "First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off! Who told you you could fight?" The three sound ninja look at him. "You want to be failed before we've even begun?!"

"Sorry," The hunchback says. "It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy, sir."

"And you, the little girl in the back!" Ibiki says. Kagome quirks a brow. "What were you doing? Do you want to fail too?"

"No sir. Technically, I did not, in fact, fight. In the sense you used the word, fighting is to take part in a violent struggle involving the exchange of physical blows or the use of weapons. Since I did neither, I did not fight. I merely defended myself by subduing the Sound ninja so that I would not get hit. I did nothing more than what was necessary, force wise and action wise, to defend myself. And earlier, when I did actually hit Dog Boy, that still was not fighting. For it to be fighting, he would have had to hit me back which he did not. Therefore, failing me for fighting before the exam started would be invalid." Kagome says. Kagome nonchalantly shrugs. "But you can go ahead if you want. Though it would be nice, I suppose, to become a Chunin the first time taking this exam, there's always next time." Everyone stares at her, shocked at her words and attitude towards what the proctor had said.

Ibiki scowls at her before smirking in amusement. "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that." He looks at the rest of the candidates. "I'll only say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor! And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

"Hm. No fatal force?" The shinobi who tried attacking Kagome says. "That's not fun." The proctors chuckle.

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated.

* * *

Kagome waits for the proctor to speak, watching as the final candidate is seated. Ibiki taps a piece of chalk against the chalkboard. "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around!" Ibiki begins writing on the chalkboard. "Alright, rule number one. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. Rule number two. Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all three members." The candidates gasp. Sakura hits her head.

"What?! Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored as a team?!" Sakura yells.

"Shut up! I have my reasons. Rule number three. The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. For every incident they spot, two points will be deducted from your score Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp; and if you get caught five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. If any of you are fool enough to be caught, then you don't deserve to be here. If you want to be Chunin, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing, if any candidate gets a zero and fails the test, then the entire team fails." Sasuke gasps.

"The final question won't be given out until the last 15 minutes of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." Ibiki waits for the seconds hand in the clock to be hit 12 before saying, "Begin!" Kagome looks at the questions on her test, smirking. ' _This is easy.'_ Glancing around her, she thinks, ' _But I doubt anyone had to take trigonometry and all the other math classes I had to take in high school. Also, the way he told us to show him what exceptional Shinobi we can be and the fact that there are so many sentinels watching us like hawks, can only mean one thing. The purpose of this is to cheat but not get caught. Shinobi are supposed to be masters in stealth.'_ She looks over at Naruto. ' _Though he'll probably need help. I'll give him the answers through our mind link.'_ Kagome begins answering the questions, breezing right through them. Looking back up, she sees Naruto panicking.

' _ **Naruto, stop panicking. It'll only make it worse. I'll give you the answers,' Kagome says.**_

' _ **No, I don't want to cheat.'**_

' _ **The goal is to cheat Naruto.'**_

' _ **No.'**_

' _ **Fine. Talk to me when you're ready.'**_ Kagome leaves him alone. She decides to meditate lightly since she's finished answering the questions. Closing her eyes and centering herself, Kagome clears her mind and calms herself. Going into a light meditative state so that if Naruto or one of the others speaks to her, she'll be able to answer, Kagome remains aware of her surrounding.

* * *

One by one, teams were dismissed because one of their members was caught cheating five times. The number of teams left rapidly dwindled until only about half remained. ' _ **Kagome?'**_ Naruto prods.

' _ **Yes?'**_ He's quiet for a few moments.

' _ **I accept your offer of giving me the answers.'**_

' _ **Good,'**_ Kagome tells him before listing off the answers from the first to the last.

' _ **Slow down! I've barely started writing the first answer!'**_ Kagome mentally sighs before repeating the first answer slowly.

"Alright! Listen up!" Ibiki says. "Here's the tenth and final question. But, before I give you the question," Ibiki says. "There are some more rules you need to be aware of." The sound of the door opening catches Ibiki's attention. Kankuro walks in, looking at the sight before him with confusion. "Ah, made it just in time." Ibiki says as the sentinel behind Kankuro closes the door. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Now, sit down." Kankuro heads to his seat. As he passes by his sister, he drops a small, rolled up piece of paper by her pencil. Once Kankuro sits down, Ibiki continues, "These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." He turns around to face the remaining candidates. "Very well then. Rule number one. Each candidate is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

"Wow, so what's the catch? If we choose not to take the final question?" Temari asks.

"If you choose not to answer the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that means of course, so do the other two members of your team." Everyone gasps, murmuring in disbelief. "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail but you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again!" Naruto grunts in shock.

"Hey, that's bull man!" Kiba shouts. "That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!" Akamaru barks. Ibiki laughs.

"I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to." Ibiki says. Kiba gasps. "If you're not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Ibiki laughs. "The tenth and final question...those of you not taking it, raise your hand now. Your number will be recorded and you and your teammates dismissed." No one moves for a few moments before people begin raising their hands. Their numbers are recorded and their team exits. Naruto shakes for a while before raising his hand. He slams it down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want but you guys aren't going to scare me off! NO way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life!" Naruto places his hand on the desk and stands up. "I'll still be Hokage someday!" Naruto sits down with his arms crossed.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you want to quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki says.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's the Way of the Ninja!" Naruto says.

' _Hm. Remarkable. That little outburst has given the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying.'_ Ibiki thinks. He walks forward. ' _78 left? More than I expected. But I don't see anyone wavering. I think that's it.'_ Ibiki muses. The sentinels nod as Ibiki looks at them. He nods back. "Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there is only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you...that you've all passed!" Ibiki says, looking up with a smile.

 **Author's Note: Phew, took me forever! But, here it is. There might be some errors but I think I caught most of them. I'm really tired though so maybe not. When I get home from school today, I'll check again.  
** **Word count: 7,687  
** **~Bye my wonderful readers! Please review/follow/favorite/etc.!**


	6. Sorry! Important AN

**Hey sorry this is just an A/N but I needed to let y'all guys know that there have been a few changes with this story. Also, don't worry, as soon as I have the next chapter written, I'm deleting this A/[N and uploading the chapter.**

 **First, I've revamped two chapters, editing them and written some stuff in that I had originally meant to put in but forgot to because I'm so scatterbrained sometimes. Like when I'm writing, I get so immersed in it that I forget to do stuff. I apologize. The chapters you need to reread are the third chapter (Demon Inside) and the fourth chapter (Interest); however, I would recommend rereading the entire fanfiction from start to finish considering it's been hella long since I last updated and even I had to read it to know what the literal hell was going on.**

 **Second, the pairing has been changed. I am now undecided on what I shall make it. However, I have narrowed it down to three possible choices: Gaara/Kagome, Haku/Kagome, & Haku/Kagome/Gaara. I would like your input on which you think I should choose. However that does not mean that I will definitely choose that pairing. I am currently leaning towards the last two as of right now, especially since I noticed that there's only one fanfiction on here that's a Haku/Kagome story out of the countless number of fanfics. I just..wow man, you know? Anyway, please review or pm me and tell me which one you think I should choose and why. Thank you!**


End file.
